Времена года (In Every Season by Adobo-chan) in Russian
by Kathrine Kostrova
Summary: Перевод замечательного сборника рассказов от автора Adobo-chan.
1. Chapter 1 - Unintended Conquest

От автора: я вернулась. Дело вовсе не в том, что я куда-то исчезала, разумеется. И я решила послушать всех тех, кто ответил на мое голосование (кстати, за это вам огромное спасибо. Сейчас я его официально закрыла), и я подумала, что пусть этот сборник будет состоять из праздничных историй: День всех влюбленных, Рождество, канун Дня всех святых и т.д., собственно, это то, чем я буду заниматься в ближайшее время. А вам оставляю этот пост, чтобы вы на будущее знали, что это особая коллекция рассказов, и не забывали заглядывать сюда.

Также я бы хотела поблагодарить всех тех пользователей, кто зарегистрирован на сайте и анонимных почитателей моего творчества, за вашу искреннюю поддержку. Я понимаю, что вы можете и вовсе не читать мои произведения, и не комментировать их, они могут не нравиться, но видя из раза в раз, как одни и те же люди основательно рассказывают о своих впечатлениях, начиная с моих самых первых публикаций, посвященных пейрингу Хитсугая/Карин, внутри меня растекается удовлетворительное тепло, а сама я превращаюсь в пушистое и нежное создание. Я не говорю, что обычного «спасибо» достаточно, но дайте мне всего секунду - вы все просто невероятные, оставались рядом со мною на протяжении этих долгих трех месяцев. Меня переполняют гордость и истинная благодарность.

Ну да хватит разглагольствовать, пора вернуться к сей присказке.

Содержание: Эксперимент пошел наперекосяк, и теперь каждый мужчина в Сэйритее под ее каблуками – кроме одного, и это замечание весьма уместно при сложившихся обстоятельствах.

Предупреждения: Никаких. Здесь есть элементы юмора, немного ругательств, и сама история не очень связана с Днем всех влюбленных. Все это мелкие оплошности. Конечно же, немного рановато для ДВВ, все из-за моего аккаунта, живущего по Калифорнийскому времени, пока я нахожусь за рубежом, но кому какое до этого дело, верно?

**День влюбленных 2012 г. – Незапланированное соблазнение**

Карин ненавидела Капитана Маюри.

И не было никаких «если», «или», «но» касательно этого факта. Не найдется слов в японском языке или в каком-нибудь ином наречии, чтобы описать, с каким невероятным трудом она переносила присутствие этого сукина сына и его ужасных попыток пристрелить и увечить каждого в Сообществе Душ, дабы просто удовлетворить свое ненасытное любопытство. Будь на то ее воля, то заперла бы его в подземной тюремной камере Сейритея или поместила бы в самое гнилое и мерзкое место для осужденных после жизни, охраняемое под пристальным надзором Онмитсукидо. Но, конечно же, она не способна зайти настолько далеко. Виновные в преступлениях тоже были душами, и она никому бы не пожелала провести вечность в компании Капитана Двенадцатого Отряда.

Трусливо зайдя за угол, она подавила свою впечатляюще разросшуюся реацу, чтобы пространство вокруг нее прекратило колыхаться и дрожать, а внутренняя сила стабилизировалась. Пока она еще не была равна в ловкости Йороучи-сан, но была одной из самых выдающихся и преуспевающих членов Готея Тринадцать. Она была худой, небольшой комплектации, а врожденные таланты позволили ей усовершенствовать скорость по всем характеристикам так, как это не мог сделать ни один синигами до нее. В конце концов, это было у нее в крови, особенно если принимать во внимание двух вышедших из ее семьи Капитанов.

После смерти, Карин думала, что ей пожелают попутного ветра по окончанию Академии, ссылаясь на былую славу своего отца и брата, ставшего легендой. По началу так и было, пока не выяснилось, что она обладала, куда большими талантами, нежели ее брат, когда та стала полноценным бойцом, хотя все еще не могла сравниться с Ичиго. Она гордилась, как остальные капитаны страшились его потенциала, зная какую безграничную мощь, хранит в себе его тело. В Сообществе Душ было множество одаренных людей и еще был Куросаки Ичиго. Она была уверена, что никто особо не винил ее, что она не чудо-дитя, как ее брат (как, в сущности, и в том, что она не была частью научного эксперимента Айзена).

Пытаясь спрятаться за небольшой каменной стеной, она проклинала про себя ученых-синигами, все это время она будто бы спускалась в ад и изможденная возвращалась обратно, попутно задаваясь вопросом, что такого она сделала в своей прошлой жизни, раз понесла такое воздаяние за грехи. Она была хорошим человеком (в зависимости по каким стандартом вы будите оценивать ее как личность), хорошо окончила школу, ела овощи и даже помогала городским синигами справиться с опасностями, подстерегающими реальный мир, да и они неоднократно просили ее о помощи. Определенно же что-то должно было остаться от хорошей кармы, или нет? Похоже, что нет, она перешла на сюнпо, пересекая пространство вниз по улице, в надежду ускользнуть от посторонних глаз. К сожалению, она была не настолько быстрой.

\- Вот ты где, Карин-тян! Съежившись и отступая назад от чего-то непристойного, ей не нужно было даже оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть Ренджи, счастливо размахивающего ей руками. Вместо этого она кинулась в угол, молясь, что ее никто не успеет перехватить. Она легла на землю, в надежде, что мужчина с волосами цвета кроваво-красного заката продолжит свой путь молча и никому не сообщит, в каком направлении она пошла дальше. Держу пари, что вы все в недоумении, отчего Карин приходиться скрываться крадущейся походкой за углами, напролом бежать через уличные переходы, вместо того чтобы весело приветствовать всех своих многочисленных друзей в Сообществе Душ. Конечно же, на то есть вполне уважительная причина.

Основание: Капитан Маюри. Эксперимент: любовный отвар.

Теперь ситуация немного прояснилась, не правда ли?

Потому что именно в тот день, когда ей приказали посетить Капитана Двенадцатого Отряда, чтобы доставить несколько документов с новыми наказами, он закончил свое очередное исследование. Если бы у нее был выбор, она бы сразу же отказалась от этого задания, но когда ее с милой и очаровательной полуулыбкой попросил об одолжении Капитан Укитаке, который бы сделал это сам, не будь его здоровье в таком удручающем состоянии. Она оставила его на попечении сестры Рукии.

После того, как она добралась до назначенного места, все происходило так, будто это была хорошо спланированная миссия, одна вещь падала за другою в нужное время и в нужном месте. Когда она ступила в комнату, где девиант в маске возился с химическим стаканом, наполненным доверху странной жидкостью, Карин поприветствовала Лейтенанта Нему холодным, но благожелательным тоном. Для существа, созданного руками сумасшедшего, она была послушна как благонравное дитя, и это кукольное лицо не раз заставляло ее почувствовать, как по позвонку проходится вибрирующей волной страх. Вот она привлекает внимание своего Капитана к посетившему их гостю, он оборачивается и начинает поносить ее гневными речами за незваный визит, в то время как он празднует завершение своего рискованного и увлекательного проекта. Понадобилось всего два шага - упавший стул, лежавший на полу - и приблизительно тридцать секунд, чтобы полноценный день пошел коту под хвост.

\- Ай! Что это за чертовщина Капитан Маюри? Она скривила свои губы, стараясь вытереть жидкую субстанцию с лица и волос, обнаружив, что от эликсира исходит специфический аром. Консистенция была немного плотнее воды с нежным голубоватым оттенком, ярко сияющей изнутри. Извечно практичная Нему предложила ей полотенце и в поклоне приносила «глубочайшие и искренние извинения» от лица своего хозяина. Все, что волновало Карин в тот момент, это убедиться, что она не мутирует в какое-нибудь чудовище, или еще хуже… в своего отца.

\- Черт побери! Почему ты так на меня смотришь Маюри? – спросила она, обращаясь к нему без толики формальностей, заметив странную вспышку мелькнувшую в его глазах. Она никак не могла назвать себя мастером в чтении мимики лиц людей (особенно если дело касается таких сумасшедших), но Карин была абсолютно уверена в том, что что-то красное сверкнуло в его зрачках, а разум был захвачен неизвестными силами. Ей определенно это не нравилось.

\- Карин-сан, думаю, будет лучше, если Вы уйдете отсюда прежде, чем сыворотка начнет действовать. Старшая женщина посмотрела на своего Капитана и утвердительно кивнула, но ничего не сделала, чтобы встрять между ними. В голове Карин проносились сотни тревог, столь ясных и оглушительных.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Что ты, демоны тебя дери, со мной сделал? После ее второго требовательного вопроса, лицо Маюри кардинально изменилось, глаза его потускнели, и на место расчетливого хладнокровия пришла жуткая и коварная улыбка. В любом другом случае, она убежала бы в ту же секунду, но не хотела сорвать весь свой гнев на другом ни о чем неподозревающем синигами. Не имея никакого представления о веществе, которым ее оросили, единственное, о чем она догадалась - этот вирус, способен поглотить каждого жнеца смерти в радиусе одной мили. Лучше бы спасли, вместо того, чтобы приносить никчемные извинения.

\- Это комбинированная сыворотка, состоящая из человеческих белков и гормонов животных, тот кто, нанесет хоть каплю на тело, сможет соблазнить и привлечь любого из противоположного пола. Ага, быстро рассказанная длинная история….

\- Ты создал гребаный любовный препарат и вылил мне его на голову? Вот почему глупый ученый выглядит так, словно хочет напасть на меня и заставить меня же родить ему детей? Она грубо указала на человека, истекающего слюной, готового в любой момент наброситься на нее. Единственным ответом был кивок, после которого она мгновенно выскочила за дверь, переходя на сюнпо, стараясь уйти так далеко от адской бездны, зовущейся Двенадцатым Отрядом, насколько это возможно. Она поступила правильно, что не вернулась и не услышала Маюри, содрогающегося от восхваленных криков, ведь она стала его «лучшим экспериментальным образцом за всю его работу». Ох, ну хорошо, она была напугана, и это всего-то из-за _одного_ мужчины. Если остальные услышат ее аромат, подействует ли он на них таким же образом? Не желая знать ответ, она посчитала, что сейчас самое подходящее время для приятного и длительного отпуска. Или напоследок, можно было бы попробовать уйти в зимнюю спячку; она никогда не была капризной девочкой.

Но это было не самое осуществимое задание, большая часть душ-жнецов, уже состоящих на службе, как и не получивших еще должный ранг, были мужчинами, из чего следовало сделать логичный вывод: каждый из них может «влюбиться» в нее. Она оглянулась всего на секунду, чтобы заметить всех новобранцев и бойцов со среднем уровнем подготовки, поворачивающих головы в ее сторону, после чего все исчезли, рассеялись в спешке, как туман, чтобы поймать ту, что всецело заняла их мысли. Им даже не нужно было видеть ее лица, чтобы с умалишенным смехом погнаться за источником их страсти, а значит этот любовный эликсир по-настоящему мощная штука. Она поставила себе мысленную галочку, ни в коем разе не сталкиваться с синигами уровня Капитана.

Но, конечно же, в Сэйритее это невозможно.

Она была настолько занята побегом от обезумевшей толпы мужчин, которые следовали за нею попятам, и была слишком сбита с толку, слишком легкомысленной, отчего и не смогла вовремя остановиться, прежде чем врезаться в группу офицеров. Она упала прямо на них, громко проклиная все, на чем свет стоит, и тут заметила, кого именно сбила с ног. А когда узнала знакомые лица, сердце ее упало, отказываясь от кислорода, чтобы мышечные волокна продолжили сокращаться и продлевать ее жизнь.

\- Вуху, где пожар, Карин-тян? – спросил Ренджи, ухмыляясь характерной белозубой улыбкой. Он задумчиво потрогал голову, как если бы проверял, есть ли там ушибы или ранения. Позади него, Мадараме также разлегся плашмя на каменных плитах, позволяя остальным во всех ракурсах разглядеть себя в искупительной позиции. Хисаги и Юмичика, что стояли рядом позади этой троицы тихо посмеивались, завидев столь досадную ситуацию. Продолжая сидеть на земле, она даже не обратила внимания на протянутую руку красноволосого мужчины, который помог ей подняться, тогда, как все ее мысли занимал один единственный вопрос - сколько времени понадобиться, чтобы дурман начал действовать. Всего через несколько секунд, она узнала ответ.

Красная вспышка полосой затянула радужку глаз, как если бы они были свечами, которые мгновенно подожгли. Не было времени изучать и исследовать их реакцию, ее силуэт испарился, когда она в молниеносном порыве соскочила с каменных плит и побежала в противоположную сторону. Она слышала звук их подступающих шагов и их громогласную мольбу остановиться, и понимала, что не сможет убегать от них вечность. Пока она пересекала стену и скатывалась вниз, то старалась не обращать внимания на комплименты о своих шелковистых волосах, прекрасной фигуре и великолепной груди. Если бы она услышала еще хоть слово, то заставила бы Ичиго использовать банкай на своих друзьях, чтобы вытащить из них все дерьмо, засевшее в их головах, и плевать, что они были под воздействием экспериментального препарата. Никто не смеет смотреть на ее грудь, и сочинять про нее тяжелую и похотливую прозу, пока она думала про это, то мельком окинула взглядом свой бюст и ее передернуло. Вот видите? Ее-то своя грудь не впечатляет, нет в ней ничего восхитительного.

Решив, что ей нужно отыскать убежище на несколько часов до тех пор, пока не село солнце, Карин перебиралась на корточках так быстро, как только могла. Всевышний знает, что произойдет, если она врежется в одного из Капитанов. Бьякуя может подумать, что прекрасная девушка заслуживает цветов и незамедлительно использует Сенбонсакуру с убийственным намерением, во что бы то ни стало, добиться ее руки, а Кенпачи перепутает эту химически-вызванную страсть со своей любовью к битвам и решит, что она должна быть уничтожена. Потом она подумала о брате и ее пробила дрожь. Нет, этого не произойдет. Она найдет того, кто подарит ей милосердную смерть, прежде чем его охватит чудовищная одержимость.

Но все варианты безопасного пристанища, куда бы она могла отправиться, постепенно отпадали, когда она осматривалась, то обнаружила, что в городе было не так уж и много мест, которые можно была обозвать укрытием. Отправиться в свою комнату в бараках Шестого Отряда слишком глупо, нет и ни шанса, что она сможет проникнуть туда незамеченной и вовремя сбежать (это в случае чрезвычайной ситуации). Если попытается сбежать из Сейритея, то сие действие обернется настоящей кровавой баней, так как сейчас она находилась в самом центре столицы, обнесенной монументальными высокими стенами. Наблюдая за мощным действием проклятого снадобья, захватывающего в одночасье мужской рассудок, она и километра не пройдет, ни разу не столкнувшись с группой безумцев. И, несмотря на то, что она была сильная духом, она никогда не думала, что ее товарищи будут сражаться и убивать друг друга, ослепленные страстью, питающую к ней. Определенно, Главнокомандующему Генрюсаю это не понравится, но пока все ее тело испачкано в этой штуковине, вся ее сущность претила мысли о предстоящей встрече (позже это может вызвать непоправимые неловкости).

Она прокрадывалась в одно из зданий, когда увидела быстро приближающуюся организованную группу, и ринулась вдоль залов, осознав, в каком месте она очутилась. Это было главное управление Десятого Отряда, изнутри больше напоминающее город-призрак. Если уж и выбирать, где быть в следующую секунду, то это, вероятно, самый лучший из всех возможных вариантов. Открыв и резко захлопнув за собой случайную дверь, она прошептала заклятие, и ее кудо запечатали стены и потолок, особые чары, способные скрывать духовную силу. С его помощью никто не сможет распознать ее присутствие, и не важно, насколько близко находится другой человек, так что она могла бы на время здесь поселиться, пока не развеется половой аттрактант.

\- Что за чертовщину ты вытворяешь в моем офисе? – или нет.

\- Тоусиро! – подпрыгнула она от удивления, когда ощутила, как золотая энергия соединяется с изумрудной аурой раздвижных дверей. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Его брови подернулись в раздражении:

\- Подумай об этом хорошенько, а потом реши, следует ли мне отвечать на этот вопрос. Пристальный взгляд переливающихся морских глаз очаровывал, и тогда она поняла, к чему пришла. Конечно же, тело инстинктивно выбрало наиболее безопасное место, внутреннее обустройство которого она хорошо знала, ну и, разумеется, Хитсугая будет сидеть за своим столом и ничего не скажет, пока она накладывает барьер, запечатывая его вместе с собой. _«Погодите-ка»_, - подумала она, когда до нее полностью дошел смысл сложившейся ситуации.

Факт первый: она перемазана в антропогенной субстанции, заставляющей каждого мужчину пасть к ее ногам.

Факт второй: Хитсугая Тоусиро (молодой, исключительно серьезный, слишком прекрасный, чтобы передать словами) мужчина.

Заключение: Хитсугая Тоусиро влюбится в нее.

\- Почему ты так на меня смотришь? – осторожно выдохнул он, видя, как Карин прижалась всем телом к выходу, а ее лицо исказилось от мучительного и невообразимого ужаса. От этого он только больше скривился. – С тобой все в порядке? – он встал и направился прямо к ней, но она оборонительно выставила перед собой руки, панически размахивая ими во все стороны, в надежде, что это сможет его остановить.

\- Не подходи ближе, Тоусиро! Я не знаю, когда этот фимиам обратит тебя! – она скрыла свое лицо, готовая, что он в любую секунду накинется на нее. Она искусно контролировала кудо, поэтому могла бы попробовать открыть достаточных размеров портал, вопрос в том успеет ли она его закрыть, прежде чем Тоусиро сократить расстояние между ними. Нужно всего лишь сконцентрировать духовную силу позади себя, и…

\- Думаю, что тебе нужно наведаться в Четвертый Отряд, - сказал он так нежно, как только мог, и было видно, как чувства внутри него разрывали его маску на части - обиженный взгляд и беспокойное выражение лица. Когда она поняла, что находится с ним в непосредственной близости больше минуты, а тоник так и не возымел должного эффекта, Карин позволила защитной ниши медленно пасть, но все это время она безотрывно всматривалась в него с толикой подозрения. Но никаких перемен в отношении мужчины, чьи волосы были цвета девственно-белого снега, не произошло, разве что теперь недоверие ее взгляда передалось и ему.

\- Ты… не влюблен в меня?

Он без удержу бессвязно бормотал себе под нос какой-то невразумительный ответ, краснея как паровоз:

\- Н-НЕЕТ! С какой стати я должен быть в тебя влюблен?

\- Мог бы и не изображать из себя такого оскорбленного, - надула губы она, чувствуя, как вместе с его категорическим отказом внутри нее что-то сломалось. Этого и следовало ожидать, даже с химическим возбудителем, Хитсугая к ней ничего не испытывает. На протяжении двух ее жизней они были друзьями, и их отношения ни капельки не изменились за последние полтора века. И все же, это вовсе не означало, что столь резкий ответ не причинял ей боли, пусть все это было и непреднамеренно, отвержение ранило ее куда глубже, чем она хотела бы себе в этом признаться.

\- Что происходит? Расскажи мне все, что случилось? – настаивал Тоусиро, и его голос пронзили нотки волнения. Решив, что ей нечего терять, Карин поведала ему о стычке с Капитаном Двенадцатого Отряда Маюри, ее полном мучений и тернистых испытаний пути через лабиринты города, про своих обожателей (если их можно таковыми назвать) и их нынешнюю ситуации с защищенной ее энергией комнатой. Оценивая ее рассказ с беспристрастным выражением, казалось, что Тоусиро верил в правдивость длинной истории, тогда все черты его лица давали понять, что меньшего от нее он и не ожидал. Когда бедствие преследовало Куросаки, это больше походило на погоню дракона за мышью, готового нагнать и уничтожить, раскрыть зубастую пасть и выдохнуть сжигающее все на своем пути пламя, обычным людям не хватит времени, чтобы просто подготовить себя к такому исходу. Такова уж судьба у этой семейки.

\- Так что, да, ничего, если я здесь останусь? – умоляла она, стараясь изо всех придать себе расстроенный и угрюмый вид, выставляя себя угнетенным щеночком. Подобное поведение заставило его усмехнуться, уж слишком часто она использовала свои уловки, чтобы он безоговорочно поддался ее капризам и прихотям. Но он понял, в чем заключается ее дилемма, ну или вроде как понял, в связи уж с такими обстоятельствами. Когда он дал ей свое согласие, дверь в комнату мягко заскользила в сторону, и Карин повернула лицо в сторону раздавшегося шума, когда дорогу лейтенанту преградил золотой барьер.

\- О, Боже мой. Что это? – спросила Матсумото, ощущая напряжение, исходящую от хорошо-выстроенного силового поля со смесью страха и интереса. Не многие синигами могли создать барьер с такой сложной духовной конструкцией, если только они не были Капитанами или специалистами по кидо, и увидеть такое умение у кого-то другого весьма впечатляло.

\- Простите, Рангику-сан. Я вроде как прячусь здесь, и заперла вместе с собой и Вашего босса, - Карин застенчиво указала большим пальцем в сторону Хитсугаи. Потребовалось мгновение, чтобы рыжеволосая блондинка уразумела, отчего девочка пряталась в таком месте, припоминая потасовки снаружи.

\- Ах, так это ты та девушка, которую разыскивают все мужчины общества Душ! – воскликнула с удивлением она, прищелкивая пальцами лукаво ухмыляясь своей темноволосой компаньонке. – Я всегда знала, что ты пылкая и неистовая, Карин-тян, но то, как ведут себя парни сегодня.… Скажем так, ты должна выбрать лучшего из них.

\- Да не я это! Во всем виноват этот проклятый Маюри со своим глупым экспериментом! – возмущенно закричала она, краснея от пошлых намеков ее подруги. Несмотря на бурное внимание к ее персоне, Карин не питала иллюзий касательно своего женского шарма, и хоть ей и было приятно подобное притяжение со стороны других, она знала, что никогда не относилась к тому типажу женщины, способной очаровать и поработить столько мужчин не будь то против их воли. И опыт сегодняшнего дня в очередной раз доказал сколь ужасным может быть эксперимент в чьих-то беспечных руках.

\- Ох, и это все? – выдавила с недовольной гримасой Рангику, явно выглядящей разочарованной после услышанного. – А я уже надеялась, что мы устроим настоящий турнир, и подарим тебя победителю.

\- Не будет этого! – в унисон вскричали два голоса, один пламенеющий от гнева – женский, а другой – глубокий баритон, полный нехарактерных для его владельца эмоций. На сей раз две пары глаз уставились на Тоусиро, что в свою очередь осознал – он только что присоединился к их разговору. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и изо всех сил попытался вернуть себе самообладание, и перед тем как продолжить, хорошенько прочистил горло. – Даже если бы там было целое скопище зомбированных воздыхателей сражающихся за сердце Куросаки, здравомыслящие не стали бы вступать в бессмысленные драки, а заслужили бы ее внимание достойным и честным мужчины путем. К тому же, она не приз, а личность. Она сама должна выбрать стоящего ее мужчину, и определенно ни одного из тех шакалов, подпавших под власть какой-то генетически-спроектированной сыворотки.

-Вот это да, так Вы переживаете за нее, Каптан, - завизжала пышногрудая женщина, в голубых глазах которой радостно заискрилась надежда, после отстаиваемой ее Капитаном защитной позиции. Он что-то недовольно проворчал, но решил ничего не говорить, и незамедлительно вернулся к своей работе, сконцентрировавшись на постановки своей подписи на документах с куда большим усердием и рвением, чем такая волокита требовала. Он не видел нежной улыбки, которую ему подарила Карин, как и не заметил теплых чувств, бурлящих внутри нее, и заставивших ее щеки гореть. Пока она направлялась к удобной кушетке, ее взор, переполненный теплой лаской, ни спадал со светловолосого Капитана, она отвлеклась всего на мгновение, чтобы на прощание помахать рукой Матсумото все еще прибывающей в легком изумлении.

Так необычно, почти волшебно, пусть немного, но этот день принес крупицу счастья.

Спустя несколько часов после инцидента, у Маюри времени было в достатке, чтобы сообщить остальным Капитанам о произошедшем, пока Карин скрывалась за барьером в Десятом Отряде. Кульминацией собрания стал рассказ, которым он услаждал всех лидеров о превосходном эликсире, содержащим эндорфины-возбудители, вырабатываемые нервной системой, потраченным впустую на никчемную девчонку синигами, разрушившую концентрацию драгоценного препарата. Но, по крайней мере, Капитаны Готея Тринадцать теперь знали, почему добрая половина их подчиненных находились в самовольной отлучке, полностью позабыв о своих обязанностях, нарезая круги ради того, чего не существовало. После того как Карин вышла из самодельной тюрьмы, Хитсугая решил не рассказывать ей о количестве мужчин, которые в последнее время стали остерегаться Десятого Отряда, о таинственно опустевшем здание и какой способ устрашения он выбрал, чтобы все ее обожатели держались на предпочтительном от девушки расстоянии. То было восхитительное удовольствие, когда он возвел огромную ледяную стену, глубоко осевшую в землю, не позволяя ни одному войти или приблизиться, или хотя бы помыслить о том, чтобы сделать шаг в сторону кристальной блокады.

Вскоре после подробного отчета, остальные синигами отошли от действия химического стимулятора, поняв, что даже не знали, что именно так долго искали. Озадаченные, они покорно вернулись на свои посты, не понимая, как можно было потратить целый день на погоню за неким мистическим фантомом. И когда четверо лейтенантов-синигами пришли в чувства, они единодушно согласились никогда не говорить об этом друг с другом, с Карин, и упаси Боже, с Ичиго, если они не будут от них на расстоянии в километр. У временного синигами сил было предостаточно, чтобы превратить в пепел их дома, и кто знает, что произойдет, если он выяснит, какие гонения они устраивали на Карин с нечестивыми намерениями в умах.

\- Мне интересно, почему яд не подействовал на тебя, Тоусиро, - сказала Карин спустя несколько дней, сидя на краю его стола, из-за чего выстроенная башня готовых документов в любой момент могла обрушиться. Странно, но в этом комнате ей становилось спокойнее и легче, и в последнее время она часто наведывалась сюда, хотя, ни за что бы не призналась, в чем заключалась истинная причина. Он немного поворчал, мол, уже не раз предупреждал, когда она задела высокую белую кипу листов и незамедлительно начала укладывать документы в первоначальную ровную стопочку. Когда она все вернуло на место со смущенной улыбкой на лице, несколько торчащих в разные стороны кончики листов заставили его тяжело вздохнуть, возвращаясь на свое место без единого слова.

\- Кто знает, - пробормотал он, про себя подумав, что неплохо бы заказать новую скамью в додзе. Карин окинула его презренным взглядом, раздраженная тем, что он так легко вернулся к работе, несмотря на то, что она пыталась завязать с ним разговор. Ее щечки надулись, как у малого ребенка, она резко отвернулась и вздернула кверху нос, игнорируя его в той же манере, что и он ее.

Смотря на людей, что не желали раскрывать свои чувства, Матсумото устало покачала головой. Подкравшись на цыпочках к Карин, она прошептала девушке на ухо, чьи волосы цвета вороньего крыла спускались до самой поясницы, секрет, о котором она знала и никому не должна была рассказывать. От тайных слов Карин залилась румянцем, и немного скривив брови, тихо поинтересовалась, не шутят ли над ней. Но Рангику лишь шаловливо улыбнулась, прижимая указательный палец к губам, и прежде чем уйти за дверь многозначительно подмигнула ей.

\- Эй, Тоусиро?

\- Ну что еще? – грубо начал он, саркастически закатывая глаза и отрываясь от бумаг. Но последней смеялась Карин, когда она нагнулась, рассыпав все его документы по кабинету, и запечатала чистый и непорочный поцелуй на его устах, его щеки заалели, перехватив главный оттенок с ее щек. Заикаясь и говоря непонятную тарабарщину, пока он пытался осознать, что только что произошло, она спрыгнула с края стола и сказала ему, что придет чуть позже, и они смогут вместе пойти на ужин, и приглашение не оспаривалось. И когда она закрыла за собой дверь, прильнув к деревянному косяку, с лица не стерся розоватый окрас, а слова Матсумото до сих пор жгли разум и звенели в голове.

_Конечно же, на него это снадобье не подействует. Капитан всегда был влюблен в тебя, глупая. _

Безмолвно Карин благодарила лейтенанта за то, что не совала нос в чужие дела, хотя бы на этот раз.

От автора: мой самый короткий рассказ за последнее время. Ахах! Это хоть и не достижение, но все же. В любом случае, два моих новых рассказа совсем скоро будут опубликованы, и не думаю, что после них смогу быстро что-то подготовить после публикации. Трудно, ведь я описываю два совершенно отличающихся по жанру сюжета, из-за чего у меня жутко раскалывается голова. :/ Кроме того, у меня есть два вопроса к вам, потому что мне интересно, что вы думаете на этот счет.

1\. Кто-нибудь заинтересован в продолжении «Каникулы Куросаки Карин»? Я вообще не собиралась писать продолжение, но тут меня посетило вдохновение и засело в мозгу. Но это все еще дискуссионный вопрос для меня.

2\. Если я напишу что-то рейтинга M, вам будет интересно почитать? Это будет мой первый опыт, и хочу провести что-то вроде эксперимента. Но вы не пугайтесь заранее, хорошо. Просто дайте мне знать. Спасибо вам, ребята!

До скорых встреч!

От переводчика: можно со спокойной душой выдохнуть и вернуться к тяжелой подготовке к экзаменам. Гражданское право, административное право, надеюсь я смогу за неделю мытарства выучить предметы, которые на протяжении года не открывала, хотя оценки-то у меня хорошие. Это говорит о бестолковости моих преподавателей. Но я получила море удовольствия от этого перевода. После 24 июня, я смогу вернуться к переводу «Take me away» - Fabulous Georgina и работам Adobo-chan, они все просто восхитительны. Плюс я повышаю свой уровень языка. В любом случае, я надеюсь, что не сдамся и смогу все это перевести. Спасибо огромное Adobo-chan за то, что позволила переводить ее замечательные рассказы. Тоусиро/Карин и вправду замечательная пара, может Кубо сжалиться над фанатами и сведет этих двоих вместе. Хотелось бы получить продолжение Bleach именно о похождениях младших сестер Куросаки, но Тайто не особо любит романтика, хотя согласитесь, у него здорово это получается. На самом деле, не могу назвать себя ярым фанатом этого фэндома, но фан-фики я больше не пишу, занимаюсь своими оригинальными произведениями, а вот переводом, отчего бы не заняться, особенно если попадается хороший сюжет и качественный стиль письма.


	2. Chapter 2 - Shadow General

От автора: Я написала это за один день. Потрясающе, правда? Так горжусь этим. Пожалуйста, черкните мне хотя бы строчку, если вам понравилось. Сложно воодушевлять себя на дальнейшие свершения и вдохновляться без рецензий и комментариев, это я говорю не только про себя, но и вообще про всех тех, кто занимается этим нелегким трудом. Порой это даже сбивает с толку, я так много пишу, а читателей как будто и нет вовсе. А для тех из вас, кто всегда оставляет теплые слова, спасибо вам огромное за поддержку. Я всегда их читаю, перечитываю, потому что они мотивируют, приходишь к осознанию, что есть люди, которые ждут новых обновлений. И немного плохих новостей. Я собираюсь продлить эпилог работы «План», потому что я провела весь день за написание этого рассказа, вместо того, чтобы закончить ту крупную работу. Простите, ребят. Но все будет закончено к этим выходным. Я обязательно это сделаю.

Спасибо, что читаете меня, до скорых встреч.

От переводчика: Я одолела за один день аж пять страниц, для меня это прямо скорость света. На самом деле, я пыталась себя, и заставлять, и стимулировать. У меня тяжелые будни, и я не могу много времени посвящать переводам (есть еще роман, который я планирую закончить летом, есть конференции, которые планирую посетить, стопка книг, которые нужно прочитать, и ужасная атмосфера подступающих все ближе с каждым днем экзаменов). Но мне очень хотелось анонсировать эту работу именно сегодня, поэтому если я потом найду ошибки или серые пятна, уничижающие шедевральность этой работы – я исправлю.

Сюжет: Хитсугая Тоусиро один из сильнейших воинов Сейритея, но его духовная суженая едва ли не самая пренеприятная особа: мятежная принцесса, готовая на все, чтобы защитить свою страну.

Предупреждения: эта работа микс моего вдохновения, которое я получила от различных работ. Особая заслуга того, что эта работа появилась на свет, принадлежит таким произведениям как «Темные земли» Отама Дауна (обожаю всю эту мистическую романтику), чуточку воодушевления мне предала вселенная «Аватара», и возможно, моя работа «Ступая против ветра». Здесь больше приключений, нежели каких-то любовных взаимоотношений между героями, но мне нравится, придуманный мною сюжет, я довольна.

_**Сумеречный генерал**_

Тишина оглушала.

Это была единственная мысль, раздавшаяся эхом в мыслях Хитсугаи Тоусиро, пока его глаза вглядывались во мрак ночи, находя лишь черную густую пустоту. Но чувство страха не покидало его, громогласно звеня в ушах. Сгорая от внутреннего предчувствия, что там, в глубине темноты обитает нечто, и это пугающее ощущение будоражило его чувства, которые он тщательно скрывал. И, несмотря на то, что группа солдат, находившихся в его подчинении, были талантливыми и образцовыми бойцами, они все еще оставались небольшой командой, всего лишь отряд быстро передвигающейся тактической силы, отправленной для проверки смежных территорий. Они не были готовы к лобовой атаке.

Вот почему он даже не думал о возможности уйти невредимым, когда скрытая вражеская армия атаковала, легко – двести отъядлых мародеров против сорока из его гарнизона. И хотя они сражались с должным достоинством и упорством, безжалостно забрав с собой первую сотню противника, они потерпели сокрушительное поражение. Недостаток провизии и губительное изнурение последней битвы, на которой они потеряли половину былой бравой мощи – вот что стало итогом, обернувшимся смертельным финалом для его офицеров, и, проклиная судьбоносное стечение обстоятельств, он поверг своим сверкающим клинком еще одного врага. Но если он оставался недосягаем для остальных, то постепенно каждый из его вассалов был повержен, но они не ушли в мир иной с пустыми руками, а прихватили с собой и жизни противников.

\- Полагаю, Сейритею не хватает заслуженных командующих, если ребенок занимает пост одного из Капитанов, - растягивал слова мужской голос, и ловко приземлившись на землю, Тоусиро поднял взгляд на затемненное лицо, частично прикрытое костяной маской, но которое он мог бы узнать из тысячи. Легенда гласила, что Гриммджоу Джагерждак сохранил белесую личину в память о первом убитом его рукой человеке. Тоусиро же всегда воздерживался от опровержений сей присказки, полагая, что так он пытался скрыть уродство своего лица от мира.

\- А я полагаю, что Айзен слишком низко пал, чтобы нанимать какого-то жалкого наемника вместо истинного лидера, - брезжа слюной, кричал мужчина, пока его руки сковывали за спиной тяжелой цепью, связывая его вместе с остальными пленными товарищами. Даже не видя его, он мог физически ощутить безумную усмешку Мадараме, и тяжелый, обезумевший смех, срывающийся с его губ.

Крепкий удар в лицо не доставил ему особой боли, а вот вторжение Гриммджоу в его личное пространство – да, и в прищуренных голубых глазах засверкал убийственный гнев. – Я с огромным удовольствием сдеру с Вас кожу, Капитан Хитсугая. А созданное из твоей шкуры чучело, станет самым незабываемым трофеем этой триумфальной недели. От этой безжизненной самодовольной усмешки Капитан с серебряными, словно лунный свет волосами, только больше нахмурился, прокручивая в голове возможные варианты побега.

Его взгляд упал на ключи, висящие на ремне его противника, и он начал обдумывать стратегию. У них отобрали оружие, они были измотаны предыдущими боями, после которых не прошло и суток, не было и шанса, чтобы они смогли их одолеть. Они могли либо перехитрить противника, либо надеяться на вмешательство скитающейся банды воителей. На последнее он никак не мог рассчитывать.

Но похоже, что Судьба решила доказать ему обратное.

Просвистела стрела, попавшая стоящему неподалеку стражнику прямо в сердце. Последовала еще одна, и спустя мгновение армия солдат пыталась в стремительном сумасшедшем порыве вычислить и отыскать нового противника. Гриммджоу пришлось отвлечься, чтобы отдать приказ, но Тоусиро хватило времени встать на ноги и схватиться за меч оруженосца, выступающий из алебарды.

И он бросил его Аясегаве, красивый лицом мужчина уже успел освободиться от оков, и просто сидел, ожидая подходящего момента. Берясь уверенными руками за холодное оружие, он с молниеносной скоростью поверг сразу нескольких стражей, беспечных в своей невнимательности, и освободил сразу дюжину своих соплеменников, и воодушевленные они ринулись в бой прежде, чем успели высвободить других бойцов Сейритея.

Кандалы спали с его запястий, и от взгляда капитана не ускользнула ни одна стрела, непрекращающимся дождем летящая сквозь сумрак ночи, поражая каждую цель со смертоносной точностью. Ни один из подчиненных Тоусиро мужчин не был подстрелен, но в это с трудом можно было бы поверить, принимая во внимание тот факт, что каждый из его солдат сражался в ближнем бою сразу с несколькими противниками, и все их лица были усеяны рубиновой кровью. И спустя некоторое время их ничтожно малая команда разбила и юных новобранцев, единственную угрозу, внушающую истинный страх, внушал Джагерждак и его размашистая сила. Он уже успел отнять множество жизней, и Хитсугая лучше будет проклят на вечные муки, чем позволит забрать ему еще хотя бы одну. Кровопролитное сражение завершилось тем, что голова Гриммджоу была отсечена от тела, и с всплеском крови свалилась с плеч.

\- Хей, Капитан, славный удар, - Мадараме развеял наступившее затишье, покрытый с ног до головы кровью падших, и выглядел весьма довольный этим фактом. Этот взгляд так напоминал ему ледяной взор Капитана Зараки, что временами он не терпел этого человека, и, тем не менее, он не имел себе равных в бою один на один.

Кивая, Хитсугая бросил последний взгляд на бездыханное тело наемника. – Да, Мадараме. Мы возвращаемся домой. Но он не сразу сдвинулся с места, его глаза посмотрели вверх и вправо, в ту сторону, откуда приходили стрелы их таинственного спасителя. Не утаился от него и тот факт, что лучник до сих пор скрывался и не открыл свой лик, и Тоусиро никак не мог понять, почему. Если бы он только того пожелал, его осыпали бы золотом. Ямамото Генрюсай одаривал по справедливости и глубоко ценил отвагу и недюжую храбрость человеческих поступков, в особенности, если это касалось его армии и стоило победы в сражении.

Конечно же, ничего удивительного нет в том, что человек хочет сохранить тайну своей личности. В конечном итоге, оставались и те, которые не желали делать выбор между его королевством и Хуэко Мундо, павшим и расцветшим под жесткой диктатурой Айзена. Единственное, что стояло на его пути к мировому господству, был его собственный народ, страна, которую он пытался покорить на протяжении долгих четырех лет. Его руки сжались в кулаки, отчего побелели костяшки пальцев, и на мгновение гнев заполнил каждую клеточку тела, а в глазах появился яростный огонь, но потом он успокоился. Позже у него будет предостаточно времени, чтобы сжигать самого себя в злобе из ненависти к этому человеку. Сейчас же, на его плечах были обязанности и работа, которые он должен выполнить и люди, которых он должен повести за собой.

\- Кто бы ты ни был – покажись! – настойчиво потребовал он, крича в темноту, а его глаза искали хотя бы что-то отдаленно напоминающее движение в густой зелени дебрей леса. В ответ, к его ногам прилетала стрела с кусочком пергамента. Раскрывая послание, он нахмурился, рассматривая почерк. Автор явно был образованный человеком, и это была не просто случайность, большинство скитающихся воинов едва ли слышали о грамоте.

На пергаменте было четко и ясно выведено: _Нет._

\- Мне уже нравится этот парень. У него есть яйца, чтобы так насмехаться над нами, - просвистел его лысый напарник, чуть сдерживая смех, читая сообщение через его плечо. Рыча от возмущения, Тоусиро смял записку и попытался вновь.

\- Мы не желаем тебе зла. Мы всего лишь хотим увидеть человека, спасшего наши жизни, - он еще не раз пробовал докричаться до человека, растворившегося в пологе ночи, но и в этот раз его просьба получила схожий ответ. На пергаменте было написано всего несколько слов и инициалы незнакомца, что оставался для них и не врагом, и не другом. Хутсугая не был настолько глуп, чтобы поверить, что они разделяли нечто большее, нежели общего врага. Он надеялся, что разговор лицом к лицу сможет все разъяснить. Но время ответов еще придет, он знал это, в последний раз бросая взгляд на слова предзнаменования.

_Скоро Капитан Хитсугая. – С.Г._

Когда он прошел через врата города, его незамедлительно призвали на совет, где он первоочередным делом доложил о происшествии остальным генералам и их главнокомандующему. И пусть битва завершилась так, как и было запланировано, события, произошедшие после сражения, нуждались в тщательном разъяснении. И хотя его раны врачевали еще до нападения врагов, то, что им на помощь подоспел фантомный спаситель, беспокоило многих, ведь никто не знал очевидных намерений этого человека.

\- Это могла быть ловушка, - серьезно говорил Укитаке, с самого детства он был болезненным и слабым человеком, но славился своим умением воодушевить людей посреди гущи отчаяния, и когда все волевые силы покидали солдат.

\- Не исключено, но все же это не объясняет причину, почему он отказался от приглашения Капитана Хитсугаи, - вмешался в разговор Кейраку, оттесняя легким наклоном головы своего друга в сторону. Его обманчиво беззаботный вид скрывал за собой облик чудовища, когда он посмотрел на самого юного представителя Совета.

Мужчина кивнул в согласии: - Было бы куда разумнее заключить союз тогда, нежели дожидаться времени, когда я смогу вернуться в столицу. Бог знает где, но мы находились в равных условиях. Здесь же у меня явное преимущество.

\- Но он получит большую выгоду, если все-таки решит объединиться с нами, - произнес Кучики Бякуя, и, ни одна черта на его лице не дрогнула, даже в такой ситуации он оставался равнодушным и хладнокровным. И его слова раскрыли то, о чем думали все присутствующие в зале. – Неважно, наемный ли он убийца без чести и гордости или подданный мелкого государства, мы можем предложить больше, чем кто-либо другой, согласись он на сделку. Там где Айзен начнет угрожать и где, в конечном счете, возымеет вверх, мы обеспечим защитой и поддержкой, тогда, как ни одно другое королевство не сможет дать ни того, ни другого.

\- Звучит так, как если бы этот ваш таинственный спаситель выжидает, чтобы раскрыть себя в нужное и правильное время, - предположила Унохана, известная на весь мир целительница, говоря мягким голосом, в коем сквозила необычайная беспристрастность.

– Лишь время покажет, действительно ли он хочет помочь нам или нет.

Единодушный ропот пронесся в зале собраний, пока их не накрыло изобилующее затишье. Но оно было разрушено словами Маюри, истинный интеллектуал, чей кошмарный гений повергал в ужас всех, и кровожадный убийца, когда то было надобно. Мысль о том, что он мог убить во имя науки, и колющая морозная дрожь прошлась по позвоночнику Хитсугаи, пока он в пол уха вслушивался в его речи.

\- Вы вроде утверждали, что нападение было совершено в окрестностях столицы Каракуры? – спрашивал он с грязной усмешкой на лице, что сжигала всякое терпение. Откровенно говоря, одного взгляда этого мужчины было достаточно, чтобы его кожа сползла как пергаментные листы с тела, но он молчаливо кивнул. – Ходят слухи, что за стенами великого града Каракуры, скрывается мистерия. Кажется, что с тех пор как наследный принц, Куросаки Ичиго, взошел на трон, обязанности по защите стольных земель были отданы другой персоне, в его же входило удовлетворять нужды народа и совершать военные походы, за которые он и возымел славу.

Никто не нуждался в объяснениях того, что конкретно он подразумевал под этими словами. Кронпринц Каракуры был бы никем, не будь он воином, пред коим склонялся в уважении и признании каждый солдат, единственный, кто мог бы бросить вызов любому, находящемуся в зале собраний. Каким-то образом, он вдохновлял на верность, граничащую с одержимостью и непоколебимой готовностью бороться до самого конца – все это сделало его всемогущее войско непобедимым, действенным и жестоким с врагами. Даже если их численность не превышала количество солдат одного гарнизона Сейритея, победа достанется им с огромными потерями, столкнись их войска друг с другом.

\- Вы хотите сказать, что он нашел себе преемника? – спросил Кучики, в любопытстве изогнув одну из бровей. Чувства, отразившиеся на его лице, приковали к себе всеобщее внимание, ведь всем была известна тесные взаимоотношения, скрепляющие дом Кучики и семейство Куросаки.

\- Нет, не совсем, - дразнящий голос оборвал его, а пугающая дикостью усмешка стала невообразимо широкой, кончики губ растянулись настолько, что казалось, рот вот-вот разорвется. Поворачиваясь к Хитсугае, он бросил на него пристальный взор, полный ликования, что еще больше усугубило его и так плохое настроение. – Поговаривают, что есть тот, кто водрузил половину тяжести бремени правления на свои плечи, хотя его личность тщательно скрыта ото всех. На самом деле, никто не знает точно, кто этот человек, как он выглядит и существует ли он в действительности. Но его присутствие реально, свидетельством является и то, что страна не отдала и дюйма своей земли Хуэко Мундо, а это немалая выдержка, я бы даже назвал это подвигом, учитывая широту их территорий.

\- И кто же этот их так называемый военачальник? – с тяжелой одышкой вопросил Генрюсай, и то были первые слова, произнесенным им с момента начала заседания.

Насмешливо закатив глаза, он с сарказмом произнес: - Совершенно идиотское прозвище, но в архивных документах его величают именно этим чудаковатым именем. Его называют «Сумеречным Генералом», человек, что прячет свое истинное лицо и командует величайшей армией Восточного Полушария. Мужчина в маске недовольно фыркнул, видимо находя его имя смехотворным.

Но Тоусиро не мог выбросить этот разговор из головы. Потому что инициалы имени в письме были подписаны именно этим человеком, он был уверен в этом. Осмотрев на Ямамото говорящим взором, его баритон раздался мягким, но повелительным тоном по просторному залу. – Думаю, мы должны встретиться с королевской четой Каракуры, Главнокомандующий. Без сомнений, он последует за ними, хотя бы в целях безопасности. И пока их мудрый командир принимал решение отослать приглашение, Хитсугая чувствовал, как закипает в жилах кровь со знанием того, что очень, очень скоро он встретиться со своим загадочным соперником.

\- Пожалуйста, Карин, сделай мне одолжение и не наделай глупостей. Раздражение, пропитавшее насквозь голос брата, ничуть не ослабила усмешку на ее прекрасном лице с безупречной фарфоровой кожей и кукольными чертами, исказившееся злобной и опасной улыбкой.

\- Учитывая тот факт, что именно мне предстоит вести большую часть переговоров дипломатической миссии, не следовало ли тебе вместо того чтобы бранить меня, немного подлизаться ко мне, братец Ичи? – с невинным выражением лица любопытствовала девушка, держась за узды своего жеребца, восседая на дамском седле, как и полагалось в ее положении царственной принцессе. Но седло было ужасно неудобным, хотя она сомневалась, что кто-либо из мужчин догадывался об этом. Порой ее пол был большей проблемой, нежели ее наследие.

Правитель с ярко-рыжей копной волос недовольно проворчал, не желая поднимать нелюбимую тему вновь: - Если бы только наш старик не решил просто так взять и отречься от престола, тогда мне бы не пришлось столько беспокоиться обо всех этих визитах и приемах. Весь двор знает, что именно тебе следовало унаследовать трон, а не мне.

Прикусывая нижнюю губу, Карин знала, что в некоторой степени это было чистой правдой. В то время как ее брат завоевывал сердца народа своей отвагой и смелостью, государь из него вышел никудышный. Он предпочитал тяжелый труд, закаляясь на полях сражений, нежели вслушиваться в бессмысленные речи своих советников, и порой юная наследница семьи Куросаки задавалась вопросом, о чем же отец только думал, передавая свой пост тому, кто с неохотой учился наукам, стратегии и дипломатии. И пусть обида обжигала ее, несмотря на все предпринятые усилия, ее чрезвычайные дарования и способности, упорную работу, Карин понимала, чего хотел добиться отец своим неординарным решением.

В такие темные времена, когда война нависшей темной бурей поднималась за горизонтом, их маленькая, но процветающая и богатая страна нуждалась в герое, в том, чье присутствие будет вселять чувство безопасности и уверенности, даже в те мгновения, когда тьма будет сгущаться у самых ворот. Чувство, которое она никогда не могла бы вселить в других. И пускай она оставалась образованной и умной, убедительной в переговорах, Карин не была тем предводителем, что вел за собой несметную армию на залитые кровью поля битв, и не завоевывала бесчисленное множество побед. И пока Юзу отдавала себя естественным заботам, полагающимся женщинам из родовитых фамилий и уже успела выйти замуж, другая сестра-близнец решила последовать дорогой своего брата, помогая справляться и сживаться с его новой ролью. К сожалению, его нежелание заниматься политикой стало истинным испытанием для страны заключить новые договоры с другими влиятельными государствами.

\- Теперь ты наш король, так и веди себя соответствующе, ты уже большой ребенок, - сказала она, подтолкнув его локтем в бок, отчего он чуть не свалился из седла. Ее одолел безудержный смех, который она пыталась прикрывать рукой, когда они уже вплотную подъезжали к воротам великолепного города. Стража одарила их строгими и холодными взглядами, прежде чем поднять в вышину белоснежные флагштоки, отдавая честь и приветствуя своих гостей, дабы сопроводить их к лидерам Сейритея. Вдали, в зале собраний и советов, переполненный высшими лицами, стоял шум, а раскрытые ставни окон открывали вид на площадь, и с высоты и капитаны, и их лейтенанты могли хорошенько рассмотреть только что прибывших. Все хорошо знали, привлекательное и красивое лицо юного короля с уже возмужавшими чертами, но увидеть среди окружающих его солдат молодую девушку, шествующую с ним на равных, почти обескуражило их.

\- Кто та девушка, сопровождающая молодого короля Ичиго? – спросила Сой-Фон, недобро сузив глаза на своего подчиненного, что не мог оторвать глаз от красивой женщины. Она отвесила кулаком тяжелый удар, угодивший по его раскрытой челюсти, с которой уже крупными каплями стекала слюна по аристократке.

Скосив взор в ее сторону, подозрения Бьякуи подтвердились.

\- Это Куросаки Карин, его младшая сестра. Именно она и будет решать с нами большую часть вопросов.

\- Но я думала, что Ичиго - Властелин Каракуры, брат, - выступила из-за спины Укитаке Рукия, пытаясь рассмотреть со своего места хотя бы кусочек идущей внизу процессии.

\- Похоже, что Принцесса Карин из них двоих более тактична и лучше разбирается в политике. Пока ее брат вел их армии в бой, работал и боролся бок о бок с людьми своей страны, она заправляла делами дворца и принимала новые законодательные акты от его имени, - отвечал Маюри, раскрывая свои обширные и хорошо-изученные сведения о королевских отпрысках.

\- Тогда зачем же он стал правителем, когда и так всем было очевидно, что сестра больше подходит на эту роль? – встряла в разговор Матсумото, а ее небесно-голубые глаза светились от любопытства, охватившего ее разум. Хитсугая стоял позади нее, его глаза были закрыты в глубокой медитации, но он с живым интересом вслушивался в каждое слово их ярого разговора.

Медленная улыбка расползлась по лицу, прикрытому зловещей маской: - Я полагаю, что мы сами все поймем, как только встретимся с ними.

К счастью, ожидание было недолгим, и вот уже слуги возвещали о прибытии достопочтимой семьи. Генрюсай доброжелательно поприветствовал их, представив каждого из своих офицеров, сидевших за столом, пропуская имена лейтенантов, дабы сэкономить время. И прежде чем занять свои места по другую сторону стола, то же сделал и Ичиго, представляя свою маленькую свиту, называя по имени сестру и двух генералов, Урю Исиду и Ясутору Садо.

\- Благодарю Вас за то, что так скоро приняли наше приглашение, Король Ичиго, - выражая свою признательность, говорил Ямамото, и был весьма приятен в обращении, начиная их разговор. Он ответил бестактным кивком головы, сестра же учтиво произнесла:

\- Благодарим Вас за Ваше гостеприимство, Повелитель Ямамото. Мы горды тем, что Вы обратили свое внимание на безопасность нашей маленькой страны. Ее слог был легок и чист, она отвечала со всей прямотой и изяществом, коим ее наделяло благородное наследие. Глаза каждого пали на нее со смесью удивления, неуверенности и неожиданности, она же одаривала их властелина доброй и искренней улыбкой. Истинный воин приобретает различные образы и формы. Карин лишь немногим отличалась от большинства.

\- Из того, что я слышал, Ваша страна и для нас многое сделала, - ловко располагая к себе, вступил в разговор Хитсугая, словно пытаясь выудить из алых уст правду, получить доказательство своих подозрений, что девушка перед ним и была тем генералом, спасшим его собственную жизнь. Но Карин не ответила, лишь продолжала вежливо улыбаться и таинственно высказываться.

\- То, о чем Вы говорите, мне доселе было неизвестно, но, возможно, Вы имеете в виду одного из наших мужчин. И в то же мгновение, все поняли, что она играет в ту же опасную игру, Ичиго же смерил ее предостерегающим взглядом, чуть сузив глаза. Было опрометчиво и неразумно говорить об их секретном оружии, так открыто, особенно, когда за столом переговоров, они были гостями, а не товарищами. Но Карин проверяла почву под своими ногами, удостоверяясь, могла ли она довериться этим людям, что делал и Генрюсай, испытывая незыблемый интерес, наблюдая за тем, как далеко готово зайти прекрасное дитя, не рискнув навлечь на себя его недоброе настроение, известное своими жестокими деяниями многим.

\- Да, один из них спас мой гарнизон от страшной смерти и унизительного поражения.

\- Нам докладывали о военном столкновении близ наших границ. Мы рады слышать, что помощь наших верных солдат принесла вам удачу.

\- Если Вы позволите спросить, есть ли какой-нибудь способ встретиться с человеком, спасшим Капитана Хитсугаю и его отряд?

Мистическая и завораживающая улыбка окрасила черты ее лица. – Отчего Вы спрашиваете, Сумеречный Генерал здесь и внемлет каждому произнесенному Вами слову. Вы можете сказать все, что пожелаете, мой Повелитель.

\- Ох, значит, он не согласиться побеседовать со мной наедине? Недоверчиво вглядываясь в его глаза, Карин знала, что старик наводил в гневе на себя свирепый вид, сейчас же он лишь изображал из себя слабеющего старца. Но она не настолько глупа, чтобы позволить хотя бы одному воину из ее окружения оказаться с ним один на один, тем более, когда переговоры между их странами еще даже не начались.

\- Прошу простить наши ужасные манеры, но мы еще не союзники с Вами, мой Повелитель. Возможно, если все будет складываться так, как мы того хотим, личная беседа будет организована. До тех пор, боюсь, что лишь мой брат и я будем составлять Вам компанию. Мелькнувший в ее полуночных очах свет дал понять, что дискуссия на этот счет завершена, на что Главнокомандующий чопорно кивнул и повернулся к Ичиго, чтобы обсудить вопросы, касающиеся их соглашения.

\- Твои действия чреваты опасностью, Карин.

Уголки ее губ приподнялись в усмешке, и она могла даже не оборачиваться, чтобы узнать человека, говорящего с ней в таком тоне. Мягкий жемчужный свет луны восходил на темном небосводе, падая на их лики, и голоса их звучали чисто и звонко в морозном осеннем воздухе. Манера ее разговора уводила ее в обитель полную теплых детских воспоминаний, хохота и доверительных отношений истинного сестринства и дружбы. И какое же небывалое чувство счастья охватило ее, когда она вновь услышала столь близкий и родной голос Леди Рукии, но обстоятельства изменились, и она не имела права воскрешать в памяти свою привязанность с той же наивной лаской.

\- Твое волнение напрасно, Рукия, - сказала она, позволяя невысокой девушке отступить на шаг назад. Она окинула взором темные штаны, ладно сидящие на бедрах юной девушки, и почувствовала жгучую ревность, ее бы точно никто не поймал и не застиг врасплох, носи она столь удобную и комфортную одежду. Мысленно, она проклинала голубое платье, что мягкой тканью облегало ее стройную талию и выставляющее на всеобщее обозрение ее цветущее юностью тело, придавая ее образу утонченной женственности.

\- Я знаю, чего ты добиваешься, - продолжила старшая женщина, с раздражением и горечью качая головой, пока Карин уводила их под кроны высокого дерева, погружая их в глубокий и беспроглядный мрак. – Ты и я, мы обе знаем секрет, который ты так тщательно пытаешься скрыть, и что в страшной тайне хранит твоя семья.

Карин в любопытстве приподняла свои брови: - И как же ты узнала?

\- Мне хватило нескольких слухов, полученных из первых рук, сопоставить их с фактами, так я обо всем и догадалась. Даже когда ты была ребенком, я знала, что ты на многое способна, прикидываясь другим человеком, живя чужой жизнью. Единственное, что я никак не могу понять, как Ичиго согласился на такое и позволяет продолжаться этому бессмысленному спектаклю.

\- Ну, надо же, Ичиго.… А что же случилось с «Его Величество»? – тихо посмеивалась Карин, вспоминания как Рукия заикалась и запиналась на каждом слове, приветствуя их с братом ранним утром. Лицо ее окрасил унизительный рдяной румянец, но младой правитель посмотрел на свою подругу, заметив, как она успела повзрослеть за то время, что они были порознь, и, неприятно нахмурившись, жестко попросил ее более никогда его так не называть. Похоже, что первая любовь никогда не умирает по-настоящему.

\- Сейчас мы говорим о тебе, а не о нем! – гневно отдернула ее девушка, хотя Карин готова была поклясться, что даже сквозь густую темноту, она видела проступающие красные пятна на ее щеках. Единственное, что сделала принцесса, равнодушно передернула плечами, прежде чем повернулась спиной к своей подруге.

\- Я весьма хороша в том, что делаю, Рукия. И сделаю все, что угодно ради защиты своей страны.

\- Даже призовешь иную часть себя, отрекаясь от себя настоящей? Заменишь брата на поле битвы, когда у него не будет такой возможности? Обвинение вздымалось, как подступает белый гной к разорванной свежей ране, что расцветала в отблесках крови, как и бесконечная вина, что она видела в глазах каждого члена своей семьи, когда они надевали на ее лицо черную маску. После одного из поражения в сражении, она вернулась домой на носилках, покрытая кровью, со сломанными костями и ужасными порезами, и она помнила плач сестры, походивший на бессловесный крик обезумевшего животного, чьи волосы закатного солнца, и в отчаянии она звала родителей и медиков.

Но куда невыносимей и ужасней их обоюдной злобы, одиночества, был режущий взгляд Ичиго, и в его глазах она видела клубы купающегося чувства предательства, когда он смотрел на нее, устроившись на краешки постели, бегло осмотрев ее с ног до головы. Он и не подозревал, что отсылает ее на войну, переодетая, как одна из его солдат, отобранных в качестве элиты, привези ее чуть позже, она бы испустила дух, но страх испытывала она не перед смертью, а перед тем, что ее могли раскрыть. И хотя он противился одному лишь ее шагу в сторону сражений, Карин упрямилась, каждый раз борясь с его гневными речами, все так же надевая на себя доспехи, и пусть только отважиться остановить ее.

Она слишком хорошо изучила искусство войны, чтобы отсиживаться дома, у нее были прекрасные знания, чтобы вести его армию в смертельный бой, и выйти из убийственной игры непокорными победителями. Страна была слишком маленькой и слабой, чтобы сражаться в затяжных битвах и оставаться независимыми от влияния соседних империй. Нужно было использовать всю хитрость, логику и рациональность, жажду убийства, на которую они только могли быть способны, затратив на подготовку как можно меньше времени, дабы защитить боеспособность их армии. И под одеянием Сумеречного Генерала, она была владыкой войны, ступая плечом к плечу со своим братом, и никто не знал об этой тайне, кроме нескольких из числа избранных.

\- Они узнают, ты же понимаешь. Если я пришла к ответу, то Капитаны совсем скоро сорвут с тебя лживую маску. То было предупреждение, простое и блеклое, как чистый лист бумаги.

Карин слабо улыбнулась грустной улыбкой, поворачиваясь спиной, чтобы покинуть ее общество. – Надеюсь, что это действительно произойдет очень скоро, Рукия. Правда, надеюсь.

Прежде она и не догадывалась о том, как знамениты и прославлены военные начальники стольного града Сейритея. И как раз в то время, когда она осматривала цитадель и военные тренировочные полигоны, затмевающие своим простором и богатством место, которое она именовала домом, она пыталась вытолкнуть из головы неприятные мысли о том, как взгляд каждого притягивался к мужчине, шедшего за ней следом. Не будь она хорошо осведомлена о его неистовой силе, Карин поставила бы на то, что все не смели отвести очей от Хитсугаи Тоусиро из-за его смехотворно идеальной внешности и статности, других причин быть просто не могло.

_«Ну что же, это объясняет полуобморочное состояние всех женщин в округе, проходящих мимо них_», - думала Карин с толикой трепета и внутреннего страха, когда одна из девушек, завидев его приближение, перестала заниматься работой и не сводила с его силуэта своих сияющих ослепительным счастьем глаз. И вместе с бесчисленными брошенными на нее взорами, она поняла, что в сравнении с ним, она являла собой бельмо на глазу, которое немедленно должно быть стерто, дабы не очернять и не оскорблять его божественный облик.

\- Не обращайте на них внимание.

Шептал он призрачным гласом возле ее уха, отчего теплая и ласковая дрожь пробежала по ее позвоночнику, причинив ей внезапную боль. Она ощущала жар его присутствия за спиной, просачивающийся сквозь хлопок ее платья, пока она в раздражении потирала свое ухо, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. И часть ее была не уверена, хотела ли она в действительности избавиться от этого чувства неудобства и волнения или же позволить ему воспламенить ее под самой кожей.

\- Капитан Хитсугая, знаете, я вполне могу и одна осмотреть достопримечательности Вашей столицы, - объяснила Карин с обезоруживающей, влекущей улыбкой. Но ничего не изменилось, он даже бровью не повел на ее попытку, и мысленно она упрекнула себя, прикусывая внутреннюю часть щеки.

\- Но это было мое решение сопровождать Вас, Ваше Величество. Он не сказал почему, не потому что он не хотел, а потому что не мог. Всего неделя в ее присутствии, и его уже необъяснимо притягивало к королевской особе, скрывающей свои мысли с практичной легкостью, озирающейся вокруг, словно страшась, что нечто может выйти из глубин дремучих лесов, чтобы поглотить ее всю без остатка. Для обычной девушки двадцати двух лет от роду, ее охраняло слишком много стражи. И он не сомневался, что именно она таит ответы на все мучавшие его вопросы.

\- Это ведь Ваши гарнизоны тренируются сейчас, верно? Разве Вы не должны быть с ними, наставляя их? – спрашивала, направляя разговор в другое русло, в надежде, что он уловит намек, и оставит ее в покое и более не потревожит. Она хотела осмотреть и оценить чудовищные размеры арены, расстилающейся у нее перед глазами, но, похоже, что чья-то настойчивая забота и контроль собирались разрушить все ее веселье.

\- Мои солдаты смогут провести один день тренировок и без меня.

\- Неужели? Она посмотрела вниз на одну причудливую особу и бросила ему в лицо всезнающую ухмылку. – А что же насчет Вашего лейтенанта, Капитан Хитсугая?

При виде своей подопечной, отчаянно машущей ему рукой, светловолосый генерал готов был зарычать, в то время как пышногрудая красавица взволнованно и радостно выкрикивала свои безудержные приветствия. – Прошу, не воспринимайте Матсумото всерьез. Она всегда такая.

\- Немного сложно игнорировать человека, который выглядит так, как будто у него сейчас случиться сердечный приступ.

Его ответ затерялся в звуке выстрела, что раздался эхом по всему тренировочному стадиону, и тогда они оба обернулись, чтобы посмотреть, что произошло. Но было слишком поздно, чтобы остановить одинокую стрелу, летящую к заветной цели, к сердцу юной принцессы, что могла лишь смотреть на полет серебряного наконечника с нездоровым очарованием. Ринувшись вперед, Тоусиро дотянулся до Карин, чтобы отбросить ее в сторону на безопасное расстояние…

Но она поймала стрелу, едва она приблизилась к ней.

\- Твоим отрядам нужно больше работать, раз уж один решился стрелять в цель, что находится в добрых тридцати футах от него, - ворчала она, вонзая стрелу в скамью, чтобы это выглядело так, как будто она туда только что воткнулась, и в это же мгновение, прибегая со всех ног, подоспел мальчик с зареванным лицом, извинениями, мольбой о прощении. Кадет был всего лишь подростком, первый ребенок, которого она увидела в стенах белоснежного дворца, чьи каменные стены сверкали в лучах ослепительного солнца, он пал ниц перед ней, и будто по заученному произносил все слова извинений, которые только мог найти в книгах.

Решив проигнорировать потрясенное выражение лица Хитсугаи, и его умоляющий взор, Карин изобразила бездыханный ужас в голосе, поднимая дрожащую руку с опаской дотрагиваясь до щеки. – Я не видела, как прилетела стрела, и была так напугана. Но со мной все в порядке, все благодаря твоему Капитану, что был здесь, поэтому прошу, сильно не переживай, и не думай об этой. Я уверена, что у тебя со временем все получится, стоит лишь приложить усилий и больше практики.

Умело притворившись, как ей трудно натянуть тетиву и вложить правильно острие стрелы, она вручила лук будущему воину вместе с робкой улыбкой. Со вспыхнувшим красным лицом и обещанием улучшить свои умения «ради чести Ее Высочества», и эти слова заставили ее рассмеяться, она помахала на прощание красивому мальчику. От гневного взора ее сопровождающего она только шире улыбнулась, пока он недовольно сложил руки на груди, осмотрев девушку с ног до головы.

От его следующего заявления, она решительно прикусила себе губы. – Итак, Вы собираетесь мне рассказать свои секреты Принцесса, или же мне придется сражаться с Вами за них?

Она в легком недоумении надула губы. – Вы будете сражаться с беззащитной девой, чтобы получить объяснение или несколько ответов?

\- Нет, вовсе не с беззащитной девой, но я был бы не прочь узнать и другую сторону Вашей личности, Ваше Высочество. Или следует ли мне сказать, что я наконец-то рад нашей встречи, Сумеречный Генерал? Она даже не пыталась изобразить удивления на лице, отворачиваясь от него, смахивая роскошные темные волосы, что агатовой россыпью беспроглядной тьмы спустились до самых бедер. И от того пламенеющего взора, коим она окинула его, ему стало трудно дышать, столь невероятным было желание, с которым его влекло к девушке с глазами темного агата, но ее ледяные слова остудили внутренний пожар так же быстро, как и разожгли. – Давай же посмотрим, достоин ли ты стать тем мужчиной, что повергнет меня, Капитан. По прошлому опыту, слишком уж кишка твоя была тонка.

Сдерживая гневный порыв и подступающую к горлу словесную чернь, Тоусиро последовал за ней, намереваясь доказать, как сильно она ошибалась.

Лишь брат мог доводить ее до такого состояния, когда все тело покрывал липкий и горячий пот, а к коленям подступала изнурительная слабость, на плечи наваливалась тяжесть, но после нескольких недель тренировок с Хитсугаей Тоусиро, Карин поняла, почему его именовали гением. И хотя у него не было той скорости и быстрой реакции, за которые прославился Ичиго, как воин, он со всей искусностью парировал все ее удары и атаки, представляя перед ней великолепный образ мечника, идеально овладевший своим ремеслом. Она была наслышана о его репутации, но только теперь пришла к осознанию, как сильно недооценивала его, и каким достойным противником был этот мужчина.

Блокируя его выпады, она поражала его верхним наступлением, одну атаку он отразил с присущей его движениям и ловкости грацией, никак не увязывающейся с его ростом и худощавым строением тела. У Карин было преимущество в проворности и резвости, особенно при нападении, но он оказался находчивее, чем могло было показаться на первый взгляд, а потому ему удавалось обращать ее удары в свою же пользу. Порой Карин спрашивала себя, а не забавляется ли он с ней, и одна такая мысль заставляя ее атаковать жестче, яростней, безжалостней, чем когда-либо прежде.

Они проводили свои тренировки в строжайшей тайне на протяжении почти что двух месяцев, и Тоусиро, узнав, насколько опытной воительницей была девушка, пуще прежнего жаждал одолеть ее, став победителем, и узнать больше о ней самой. И хотя Карин заявила, что собирается кардинально изменить внешний вид его одежды в шутку, она обнаружила, что его униформа была лишена излишних оборок, роскошных украшений, которые предпочитали носить старшие по званию, и все его строгое одеяние лишь подчеркивало его безупречность, его идеальный облик. Он был совершенной машиной для убийства, и как же она ненавидела тот факт, что ей приходилось держаться с ним наравне или обороняться, ни разу не взяв вверх, ни важно как много раз, они возобновляли свои неистовые нападения.

Но жгучую, лютую ненависть, она испытывала к его мистическим глазам.

Как сверкал нефрит в триумфальных гранях его очей, и вспыхивало изумрудное пламя злобы и гнева, оборачивались осколком малахитовых лесов в волнении, и она всматривалась в каждую мелькавшую в его глазах эмоцию с алчущим интересом. И постепенно что-то внутри нее возжелало этого великолепного солдата, то, как он подчинял ее своей воле в бою, и безутешные отказы дать ей хоть что-либо взамен, тогда как другой мужчина подобным поведением только бы усугубил ее неприязнь к себе.

Даже дискутируя в мирных переговорах и с особой внимательностью вслушиваясь в предложения союзников, Карин ненавидела терять контроль над властью, ненавидела позволять кому-то уводить разговор в другом направлении, далеких от ее целей и планов. То, что он лишил ее потребности властвовать и управлять, заменив это пустотою, должны были заставить ее развернуться и со всех ног бежать как можно дальше от него, прочь от вездесущего прекрасного призрака. Но она не могла сбежать, ни тогда, когда он одаривал ее своей нежной, зовущей улыбкой, со всем вниманием и заботой наблюдая за ней своими восхищенными глазами, как если бы в мире не было ничего драгоценнее ее существа. Часть ее души вожделела, чтобы он всегда мог испытывать к ней такие пожирающие и сжигающие все на своем пути эмоции, другая же половина страшилась, как ядовитая привязанность проникает вглубь сердца, становясь нераздельной с костями.

Это чувство подчинило ее себе, овладело разумом, заставив отбросить меч на землю, и лицо его озарилось тенью потрясения, когда в ступнях ног он ощутил слабость. Но вместо того, чтобы нанести внезапный удар или колкую рану, Карин кинулась в его объятия, его руки легли на ее талию, дабы остановить. Но прежде чем он успел спросить ее, что пошло не так или о чем, черт возьми, она думала, девушка растворила его слова своими пылкими губами.

Страсть всегда двигала поступками выходцев из семьи Куросаки, тем, что пленило их, вело их за грань разумного и дозволенного. Когда она прижалась к юному командиру всем телом, Карин подумала, что нужно было бы заранее, как следует все просчитать, не позволяя адреналину взять бразды правления в свои узды. Потому что она не знала, что станется с ее сердцем, если он отвергнет ее поцелуй, не знала, как сможет продолжать притворство дружбы, если он оттолкнет ее сие же мгновение.

Но потом Тоусиро открыл врата ее сладостных губ, позволяя упиться ее теплотой, и более Карин не беспокоил весь оставшийся мир, что простирался за пределами их жаркой обители грез.

Под маской и бронею Сумеречного Генерала, Карин вступила на поле войны с Готей Тринадцать Сэйритея и армией ее брата. Она вершила путь вместе с ними, прося милости и прощения за то, что могла работать лишь как врачеватель для солдат, и под прикрытием могла играть роль, отведенной ей на поле брани. И она выполняла все, что от нее зависело, была ли она ранена или нет. Она приносила еду и теплые одеяла, предоставляя уют и комфорт, кто нуждался в защите, и пыталась помочь тем, чьи деревни были разграблены и уничтожены.

В течение многих месяцев, она не получила даже короткого взгляда от Тоусиро, и пускай она хотела расспросить обо всем, она никогда не поднимала вопрос об их отношениях с Ичиго. Бедняга был почти на краю, понимая, что Рукияи нет поблизости, а у него нет возможности самому защитить ее, чего он отчаянно желал. У нее было такое чувство, что узнай он о ране Руки, он незамедлительно покинул бы лагерь и отправился к ней. Когда ему не хватало слов, чтобы выразить все, что лежало на душе, его поступки были гораздо красноречивее слов, особенно если дело касалось его первой любви.

И постепенно, когда один сезон сменялся другим, прошел целый год, один враг за другим пали под их объединенной мощью, один отряд за другим бросали оружие и капитулировали. Они освободили небольшие страны, вернув законную власть прежним владыкам и императорским семьям, что добровольно подписали соглашение о мире и поставляли продовольствие и боеприпасы, все необходимое для обеспечения и поддержания боеготовности всех солдат. В конечном итоге, всеобщий гнев сгустился и над замком Айзена, и, убрав с дороги последнего из его приспешников, он был склонен на колени пред лицом всего мира.

Со всех сторон окружен был многолюдной толпой тронный зал, и люди возносили радостные и счастливые крики победы и оживленно аплодировали, простирая руки друг другу, и вознося благословенные молитвы своим богам, и все, что могли Карин и Тоусиро, подарить друг друга отрешенные и одинокие улыбки, прежде чем расстаться.

\- Ох, ну разве это не романтично, Карин?

\- Ну да, если ты любишь глупые и пустые романы и истории о сказочных фейри, - язвила она, присовокупив тону своего голоса должную долю сарказма, пока на арену стекались участники турнира. Последний день их долгого празднования в честь незабываемой победы подходил к своему виртуозному и грандиозному завершению, и главное место торжества отводилось, вышедшим на арену воителям, как мужчины жестоко сражались за честь своей страны прежде, теперь же за руку одной из прекраснейших дам, стоящих в толпе. Но тогда как Карин с любопытством наблюдала за всеобщей битвой, у нее было отчетливое чувство, что Юзу с нетерпением ожидала именно начало этого испытания для соперников.

И пускай в странах бушевал мир и спокойствие, а их решающая битва осталась далеко позади, Карин продолжала хранить свой секрет в строжайшей тайне. Отчасти оттого, что не хотела излишних проблем, связанных с ее тайной жизнью и отнимать заслуженную победу у тех, кто был достоин славы и возвышений. И так, Сумеречный Генерал стал не более чем сказанием, в котором больше не нуждались. А потому она решила отпустить свое alter ego, погребенного на поле сражения, весьма подходящее завершение для ее длинного второго жизненного пути.

\- Да ладно тебе, Карин, неужели тебе не хочется стать призом одного из тех обворожительных мужчин внизу, - поддразнивала ее близняшка, мило надувая губки, на что Карин чуть не фырчала от раздражения. Становиться чьим-либо трофеем никогда не входило в ее планы, ни в этой жизни.

И чуть слышно, Карин недобро пробормотала, и ее слова унесла тишь безмолвного ветра: - Я лучше всех тех мужчин, что сражаются внизу.

\- Что ты сказала?

\- Я сказала – нет, потому что у меня еще осталось чувство собственного достоинства и мне не нужно быть каким-то призом, чтобы заслужить любовь мужчины.

Не обращая внимания на негодующий лепет Юзу, Карин сфокусировала свой взгляд на еще шестерых отсеявшихся из соревнований. То была высочайшая честь дойти до финальных битв, но лишь чемпион мог сорвать куш и забрать с собой любую прелестницу в мире, запавшую ему в сердце. Самой желанной и той, на кого большая часть мужчин делала ставки, сталась Хинамори Момо, приемная дочь знатного дворянина из северного княжества, истинная фаворитка игр, славившаяся хорошим чувством юмора и умом, и невообразимой красотой.

И в то время как ее глаза следили за знакомой белоснежной шевелюрой, Карин надеялась, что все они ошибались, или, на худой конец, пусть Хитсугая проиграет. Но, чем ужаснее это звучало, тем правдоподобней обретал черты финал. Ичиго уже положил глаз на Рукию, и более не было никого, кто мог бы ему противостоять. Даже Абараи Ренджи и Исида были небольшой помехой для него, и не могли сравниться с молодым, чудовищным по силе капитаном. И ее воротило от одной мысли, что скоро он и Хинамори станут историей, связав себя вечными узами брака, и живот скрутило в тугой узел боли.

Прошло всего несколько мгновений, когда имя победителя декларировалось на все огромное пространство арены, и вот он пожимает руки последним павшим боевым товарищам, прежде чем принять неистовые овации и рукоплескания, воспевающие его триумф. И как бы хотелось не жаждать с отчаянием малейшего знака, она поддалась вперед, чтобы попытаться рассмотреть и разобрать, что он говорил ведущему диктору. Публика начинала затихать и создатель игр поздравлял Хитсугаю, отчего посыпались со всех сторон новые крики красивых женщин и необузданное буйство громогласных мужчин.

\- Капитан Хитсугая из Сэйритея, ты сегодняшний победитель Турнира. В честь твоих доблестных заслуг, ты будешь вознагражден свободным выбором женщины, которую желаешь заполучить больше всего, - провозглашал он с раззадоренным нажимом, а плач возбужденных и взволнованных объявлением разнесся эхом по разгоряченному воздуху, обжигаемому полуденным диском солнца. И пока его глаза просматривали верхнюю часть балкона отобранных девушек, Карин отметила про себя, увидев, как потеплели его глаза при виде Момо, стоящей по левому краю платформы. И она проклинала себя за слабость, за боль, охватившую каждую клеточку тела, за предательство его блуждающего сердца, и пускай они разделили одни цели и жалкую горсть поцелуев, все равно…

\- Ты сделал свой выбор? _О да, ублюдок, сделал,_ \- злобно размышляла про себя Карин, делая шаг вперед, вставая в одну линию с другими женщинами, и тем самым, добавляя себя в их стройный, пестрый ряд. Ей не было больно, не так больно, как если бы это нельзя было пережить и научиться дышать заново. Осквернилась в чуме ее гордость, но не ее сердце, нет, точно не сердце. Потому что иначе бы это значило, что она любила это жалкое ничтожество, что тренировалось с ней, смеялось с ней, затаскивало в темные углы замка, чтобы целовать ее страстно, горячо и отчаянно, и прежде никогда не ощущала она такого тепла, такого обоюдного жара. Она глупо полагала, что ничего не изменится, даже если они и не могли поддерживать постоянную переписку на протяжении последнего года, что они останутся прежними, когда все уладиться, и покой, и гармония накроют мир светлым полотном, отгоняя мрак. Впервые в жизни, Карин жестоко просчиталась, и это будет стоить ей…

\- Как такое возможно, что я зову тебя, а ты до сих пор не слышишь меня?

\- Тоусиро! Чуть не свалившись на стул обратно, Карин широко-раскрытыми глазами посмотрела в сердитые и холодные глаза Хитсугаи Тоусиро, опирающегося на парапет балкона, отведенного для их семьи. Покрытый грязью, пылью и потом, он пришел сюда сам, без сопровождения своего воронового жеребца, сохраняя некое подобие достоинства. И только одно его появление, заставило ее сердце забиться чаще, и в груди стало тяжело и тесно, ему пришлось подняться на несколько этажей, чтобы увидеться с ней лично.

Мрачная тень злости очернила его красивые черты лица. – Я взывал к тебе, Сумеречный Генерал, но ты не удостоила меня своим ответом. А потом я пришел сам, чтобы забрать тебя.

Звенящий шум и гул, не прекращая, трезвонил в ее ушах, когда с трибун поднялись люди, чтобы услышать то, что говорил командир, рассеивая вышесказанное, словно пикантную сплетню. Но Тоусиро смотрел на одну нее, его губы изогнулись в коварной, соблазнительной улыбке, когда протянул ей свою руку в приглашающем жесте.

\- Пойдем, Карин. Я пришел, что потребовать заслуженную награду.

Он забыл, кем она являлась, раз рассчитывал, что сможет увести ее столь приторным (хотя в каком-то смысле весьма романтичным) способом. Вставая перед ним и распрямляя плечи, Карин мягко погладила его шелковистые девственно-белые пряди полос, мягко кладя ладонь на затылок, наблюдая, как от одного ее жеста потемнели его глаза, и она придвинула его ближе, достаточно, чтобы их губы слегка соприкоснулись. Но слова ее не были так же сладки и пылки, как действия.

\- Не выводите меня из игры, Капитан. Я не стану выигрышем мужчины, что не сможет одолеть меня в настоящем сражении. И не сказав больше ни слова, Карин оттолкнула его к краю деревянного борта, преднамеренно приподнимая кончики губ в одержимой усмешке, и развернувшись, начала спускаться вниз по лестнице. Смрадная ругань и издевательские смешки брата заставили ее помедлить.

\- Тоусиро будет вне себя от гнева, когда заполучит тебя, - он покачал головой, пытаясь представить себе реакцию темпераментного солдата. Оглядываясь назад через плечо, она забрала его меч, положив себе на плечи.

\- Надеюсь, братик, надеюсь.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sire

_**Сир.**_

От автора: Я уже обещала, что февраль месяц будет посвящен полностью паре Хитсу/Карин. Решила опубликовать эту работу, хотя и не планировала этого первоначально, так что вам придется пожинать мои плоды. И, несмотря на все длительные ожидания, я все же надеюсь, что вам понравится.

Содержание: Его действия не поддавались логики, но когда он вскрыл себе рану, разрывая кожу до самого мяса, поднося окровавленное запястье к ее губам, он знал, что то не было ошибкой, лишь судьба властвовала над ними.

Предупреждения: Эта работа нечто вроде эксперимента. Немного порочнее и темнее, зрелее (но в сюжете нет ничего такого, из-за чего пришлось бы менять рейтинг), здесь есть особая глубина, которой не хватает в моих обычных рассказах. Ко всему прочему, написано от лица Тоусиро, я подумала, что будет интересно попытаться сделать его главным героем. И я также пыталась писать в новом, несвойственном для себя стиле, поэтому мне хотелось бы узнать ваше мнение, мысли и ощущения после прочтения.

Сцена кровавого месива говорила о том, что во время кормления, буйного пиршества, что-то пошло не так.

Бездушные зеленые глаза бросили взор на хладные и сломанные тела, и кровь багровыми реками вытекала из ран, оставленными клыками, что с легкостью разламывали кости и вгрызались в плоть. И не было надобности выяснять все обстоятельства дела, светловолосый мужчина и так мог сказать, что произошедшее работа только что обращенного вампира, у которого не было хорошего воспитателя, способного рассказать ему о должных манерах трапезы. Он скривился от отвращения, когда трупный запах гниющих тел достиг его носа, и рука легла на пистолет в кожаной кобуре на бедре. К чему марать Хьеринмару о такое жалкое подобие себя. Вытаскивать святой меч из ножен против чего-то столь ничтожного и мерзкого только бы унизило его достоинство и великий дух, запечатанный в стальном лезвии обоюдоострого клинка.

Он должен был покинуть это место сразу же, как почувствовал, что обезумевший зверь сбежал, в надежде, что его смертоносную резьбу и расплывчатый силуэт не застанут глаза посторонних, и не раздастся во мраке ночном оцепеняющий крик, полный ужаса и страха. Не было необходимости пытаться отыскать среди множества недвижных тел выживших. Новорожденные отличались слабым восприятием к новому чувству голода, иной жажде, превосходящую человеческую, и те могли насытиться любым, кого коснулись бы их черные руки, утоляя нужду до тех пор, пока кожа их не станет цвета алой камелии от людской крови. Вот почему необдуманно обращать юнцов нового поколения было так опасно, те легковерно отбрасывают свою былую сущность, прежде чем смогут противостоять всепоглощающему желанию, теряя душу под покровом чистого безумия. В конечном счете, смерть была единственной целью для тех, кто опустился до окаянной формы человека.

Он стремительно проходил через разорванные конечности к причудливым узорам красного оттенка, брызгами окрасившего стены и половицы, словно созданные небрежной кистью художника, его взгляд достиг конца темного холла, а потом он перевел его к левому краю, ведущему к другой дороге. Своим зрением он мог разглядеть самые мелкие детали сквозь плотные тени полуночного сумрака, и казалось обыденным видением руки, обагренной кровью на фоне светло-серого здания. Он сделал несколько шагов в том направлении, как внезапно почувствовал, что его схватили, и мертвенная рука с силой стиснула его лодыжку.

Посмотрев вниз, охотник увидел молодую девушку, крепко цепляющеюся за драгоценные остатки жизни, ее глаза были широко раскрыты, когда она из последних сил, поддерживающих ее, подняла голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. По витавшему в воздухе запаху, он узнал, что смерть ее стоит у порога, из девушки выпили почти всю кровь, и последние рубиновые капли стекали из глубоких ран. Уже то, что у нее остались силы, удивляло и впечатляло его, воля к жизни была сильнее нужды тела к смерти.

И впервые за столетия, он был заинтригован.

Вдалеке, он слышал вой полицейских сирен, звенящий в его ушах, заставляя все его чувства сконцентрироваться и быть осторожным. Не думая ни о чем, он склонился на колени, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть женщину, что отказывалась уснуть в объятиях вечного забытья. Под покрытыми грязью волосами и расцарапанной кожей, он того не ожидая, увидел красивое лицо. Но куда интереснее была решимость в этих серых глазах, светлых, несмотря на растворяющееся сознание, ускользающее, как вода.

Столь легко оставить ее здесь, позволить ей умереть и обрести покой, он знал, что большинство душ жаждали жизни, купаясь в земных грехах. И никто бы из соплеменников не обвинил бы его за нежелание брать себе в услужение учеников. И все же, ее упрямство и непоколебимое упорство отравили его разум сладким ядом, она не хотела сдаваться и уступить зловонию, истлевающему тело. Его действия не поддавались логики, но когда он вскрыл себе рану, разрывая кожу до самого мяса, поднося окровавленное запястье к ее губам, он знал, что то не было роковой ошибкой.

Когда она проснулась, он смог почувствовать силу ее эмоций, как если бы они были его собственными. И первое чувство окатило его как ледяной душ, тесно переплетающимся со смущением и смутным беспокойством, но, то был далеко не страх. И этот букет ощущений стал для него наиболее интересной картиной, когда он поднялся со своего места на кушетке и двинулся в широкую гостиную, где он оставил ее.

Но, конечно же, подобные апартаменты мог себе позволить не каждый арендатор, квартира находилась в высотном здании на самом верхнем этаже, и для двоих была просто огромной, с множеством просторных комнат и коридоров. А учитывая, как он бесцеремонно вырвал ее из рутины обыденной и привычной для человека жизни, не оставалось никаких сомнений, что вместе им придется провести много времени. Возможно, не вечность, дитя всегда вольно покинуть своего родителя, если оно будет готово к самостоятельной жизни, но десятилетия покажутся бесконечными для столь юного создания.

Отчасти он хотел узнать, каково привыкать к новым чувствам, новым запахам, прекрасно осознавая, что это первое, на что она обратила внимание. Сетчатка ее глаз еще слишком чувствительна, и яркий свет ошеломит ее, она не сможет даже выглянуть наружу из окна в течение дня. Ее слух уже подсказал ей о приближении чужих шагов, и когда он открыл дверь, она сидела, в задумчивости поднимая на него глаза, и одно его присутствие заставляло разум ее трепетать, звеня оглушительным ключом в самом центре сознания. Со временем она сможет развить в себе и сверхъестественную силу, и скорость, и отчего-то он торжествовал и благодарил самого себя за не расточительность – в пентхаусе было не так много роскошных и дорогих вещей, об утрате которых он позже бы жалел. Для него она была почти младенцем, и пока она не научиться воспринимать окружающий мир, так он и будет к ней относиться.

Отодвигая со скрипом дверь, он вошел внутрь, и его глаза темной зелени встретились с печальными, но не запуганными как у жертвы очами удивительного оттенка, словно ирисы, вросшие в камень, и он наблюдал, как она натягивает в защитной реакции на себя одеяло. К счастью, он обнаружил, что она все еще не испытывала ужаса перед ним, зато в ней нарастало понимание происходящего, что она больше не принадлежит миру, в котором родилась. По крайней мере, если уж он и собирался воспитать детеныша-вампира, то пусть дитя будет таким же умным и находчивым, как эта девочка.

Никаких истерических криков или отчаянной мольбы, и когда он присел на край кровати, она не задрожала, не думала, что он может причинить ей хотя бы крупицу боли. Однажды он объяснит ей, что ее внутренняя борьба будет причинять ему взаимную боль, и когда она не сможет поддерживать себя сама, то станет использовать его как опору. Но сейчас, он хотел получше узнать своего маленького компаньона.

\- Как твое имя? – спросил он, и белые пряди волос упали на его волнующий взгляд.

Она молчала, оценивая и изучая его своими кошачьими, щелевидными глазами.

\- Куросаки Карин, - наконец произнесла она, опуская покрывало на колени, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его.

\- Ты знаешь, что произошло с тобой? Он никогда не был особо нежным, одна из причин, почему он никогда не обращал никого прежде. Слишком много заботы и внимания для такого старого и древнего существа как он, да и не было никогда достойных кандидатов, которые бы заслуживали его крови.

Однако же, несмотря ни на что, он смог отыскать одну особу.

\- Ты обратил меня, не так ли? Фраза, произнесенная в манере вопроса, но в ней не было и капли потрясения. – Я стала вампиром, как то чудовище, что пыталось убить меня той ночью.

\- Да, но я не похож на того червя, что пытался пожрать тебя. Его голос был ровным и безмятежным, хотя ему не понравилось одно лишь сравнение с собой того, кто жил одними ночными инстинктами хищника. – Я твой Сир, и с этого момента твой хозяин.

Она все еще оставалась невероятно спокойной, а черты лица не изменились под тяжестью горьких событий, и девушка по имени Карин начала рассматривать его со знанием истинного охотника. Он получал наслаждение от уверенности, сиявшей в ее глазах, и мужчина в очередной раз убедился, что сделал правильный выбор. Если он и собирался с кем-то провести несколько последующих столетий, то никто другой не подходил ему лучше, чем эта девочка.

И без промедления, она вновь произнесла:

\- Могу ли я узнать Ваше имя, Хозяин?

Удовольствие пронзило всю его сущность, и губы изогнулись в коварной усмешке, а нечеловеческая нужда завершить обряд со своей последовательницей, зародилась где-то внутри, отзываясь внизу живота. Его пальцы запутались в темных, шелковистых волосах, и он притянул ее лицо к своему, шепча ответ, прежде чем его губы обрушились на ее зовущие уста.

\- Хитсугая, Хитсугая Тоусиро.

Прошло не больше недели с тех пор, как они начали жить вместе, но они оба все еще делали осторожные шаги вокруг друг друга. Он забрал ее жизнь, превратив в прах под ее ногами, но желал, чтобы она смогла перейти в его мир без отрицательных последствий, сокрушивших и доведших до безумия многих обращенных. Поэтому он заставил себя подождать, позволяя ей прийти к нему, когда она будет готова.

Но именно он стал тем, кто сделал первые шаги и сократил расстояние между ними, невольно подпадая под чары ее природной красоты, сделав его зависимым от необходимости видеть один лишь ее образ. Хотя об этом она еще не догадывалась, но ее нынешнее доверие было временным, она тосковала по его близости, заменяя одно его присутствие неким утешением, и это дарило ей больше облегчения, чем бы ей того хотелось. Спустя время, его уже не беспокоило то, как она усаживается рядом с ним или как безудержно ищет его, чтобы успокоиться. Это лишь усилит их хрупкие как паутинные нити связи.

И постепенно он уже с легкостью мог сопровождать ее в потусторонний мир, спрятанный от людских глаз. И пока она свыкалась и приспосабливалась, познавала законы иных с неуклюжей грацией, он понял, что жаждет взамен ее доверия. Однажды он спросил, что она оставила позади своей прежней жизни, не ожидая, что сможет получить полный и честный ответ, как неожиданно почувствовал ее нерешительность; вместо этого, он узнал, что ее семья погибла много лет назад, автокатастрофа, в которой она была единственной выжившей. Она осталась одна, когда ей было только четырнадцать, и в какой-то степени, воспитывала себя сама, используя страховые выплаты и деньги, полученные с продажи за дом ее детства, чтобы закончить школу. Когда же он поинтересовался, почему она решила покинуть свой отчий дом, ответ ее был холоден и резок, как сталь, словно она давно отрезала от себя часть прошлого.

\- Воспоминания всегда возвращаются. Ее слова походили на воззвание, и тогда она свернулась возле него калачиком, чуть склоняя голову на его плечо. И этот жест сделал ее такой маленькой, беззащитной, совсем не напоминающей вампира, коей судьба предопределила ее путь до конца вечности. Но он знал, что та трагедия взрастила в ней силу, что сверкала ярче алмазной россыпи, когда их взгляды встретились, она отказалось от жалости и горечи. А потому он не дал ей ничего взамен, лишь воспользовался моментом слабости, чтобы прижаться губами к ее лбу, прежде чем покинуть ее и оставить со своими мыслями наедине.

С каждым прошедшим днем, он все больше уверял себя, что они составят могущественный и непревзойденный союз, настоящая хищница, влекущая к себе внимание любого из его племени, даже равного по силе ему. Он не собирался воспитывать свое дитя, как благородную деву, вечно сникающую себе смертельных противников, нет, ни тогда, когда в его работе смерть шествовала за ним по пятам, а враги ждали момента, чтобы заполучить его кровь, дабы использовать в своих целях. Жизнь слишком легко отнять – то был опыт, который он приобрел с годами, ставший его принципиальной позицией. Идеал, который он хотел привить ей.

В его мире, такие как он, истинные вампиры, рожденные естественным путем, встречались так же редко, как и слитки золота, и должно быть их осталось не больше сотни. Благодаря их происхождению, однородности, их тела были переполнены силой древних предков, и власть протекала через кровь, струящуюся по их венам, предоставляя невероятную силу тем приверженцам, что вкушали их крови. Но были и те, кто алчно жаждал получить силу, продавая за всемогущество разум и сердце, испивая высокорожденного до последней капли, дабы насытить собственную жадность. Теперь же, у него был последователь, преданный, верный, как само второе я.

И он ждал ее прихода еще до того, как создал из нее подобное ему существо, теперь же воспитывал в ней инстинкты охотника, блестящего и беспощадного убийцы, вынуждая ее наблюдать за его кровавым ремеслом в глубокой ночи. У него был только пистолет и он сам, когда заставил выйти на бой малочисленную армию немертвых нечистей, не имеющих права на существование, лишившиеся гордыни существа, смеющие именовать себя вампирами – они всего лишь жертвы игры сильнейших из его рода. Со временем, борьба за власть среди малочисленных благородных домов и старых традиций, превращалась в истребление, и численность дворян уменьшалась, а юные, но могущественные обращенные, были одержимы идеей создавать целые орды не щадя никого, надеясь когда-нибудь преодолеть большинством противостоящих им врагов властителей.

Но если потребуется и придет время, когда его призовут его кровные собратья и сестры пойти войной с так называемыми лидерами, он отзовется на призыв – это было будущее, наступление которое он отвергал и страстно желал. И дети полуночи, слабые и никчемные, вступившие в сражение с ним разрушили его привычное спокойствие, расколов на части маску миролюбивой сущности, но и подарили шанс вытащить из ножен Хьеринмару впервые за многие и невероятно долгие десятилетия. Одна мысль заставила его холодную кровь вскипеть в жилах в волнительном предчувствии и нетерпении.

Повернувшись к своей подручной с волосами оттенка вороньего крыла, после того как последний мужчина бездыханно пал на плиты пола, он был несказанно рад увидев ее интерес, нежели ее отвращение и ужас. Ох, конечно же, в смешение ее чувств присутствовали и омерзение, и страх – к несчастью, он все еще мог ощущать ее эмоции, хотя с недавних пор, она решила контролировать их беспрепятственный и буйный поток, управляя их связью со своего конца – но черты ее лица оставались неизменно хладнокровными, почти равнодушными. Он подумал, что это хорошая практика для того, кто в итоге обретет достаточно сил, чтобы стать его партнером в искусстве убийства, направляясь к ней.

В словах ее присутствовала сила, но голос дрожал:

\- Обучи меня.

\- Ты не готова, - высказался он в беспрекословной и повелительной манере, вставая перед ней. Ноги ее будто налились свинцом, когда она следовала за ним через покои тихого и густого мрака ночи, и запах оскверненных, витавший в воздухе, напоминал о том, что они должны отбросить свои человеческие чувства прочь, чтобы идти вперед против нечистых.

И хотя он тотчас отказался от ее предложения, ее настойчивость была похвальна.

\- И не буду готова, если Вы не займетесь моим обучением, Хозяин.

\- Ты была обращена меньше года назад, Карин, - и в голосе его были слышны нотки тихого недоверия. – Пускай сейчас ты уже можешь питаться самостоятельно, ты все еще не смогла укротить и подавить внутри себя основные инстинкты. И пока этого не произойдет, твое обучение начнется лишь тогда, когда ты осознаешь и поймешь, как управлять способностями, которые ты получила, став обращенной.

\- Только потому, что я не готова сражаться, не значит, что я не готова учиться, - огрызнулась она, и неповиновение, и несломленная решимость заставили его остановиться. Он с неохотой признал, что она была права, и он стоял, ожидая, когда же она догонит его. Она злилась на него за резкую смену своих суждений, но была рада, что имела влияние над ним и знала, за какие струны его души нужно дергать, чтобы получить желаемое. Он посмотрел на дерзкое и смелое лицо, на уверенные и стойкие линии плеч, и понял, что этот бой он окончательно проиграл.

В какой-то момент он понял, что готов вверить ей самого себя, а потому мог с уверенностью брать ее с собой и раскрывать тайны, скрывающиеся от людского мироздания, знакомить с законами, царствовавших в расщелинах таинственного зазеркалья. Постепенно она превратилась из его чада в ту, что достойна стать партнером, но ему еще нужно было хорошо узнать и отыскать мужчину, стоящего ее. Когда они посещали званые собрания и встречи, в независимости от того спонтанно ли они принимали решение или спланировано, ему приходилось делать немыслимые усилия над собой, чтобы не обращать внимания на пристальные взгляды, блуждающие по ее идеальной фигуре, похотливые взоры, которыми они стреляли в ее сторону. Она являла собой ипостась высшего качества, деликатес для любого гурмана, страждущего от желания, их увлекала ее классическая красота, но не настолько, чтобы они пробовали свои ухаживания, когда его рука поднималась в жестком отречении или отказе от дальнейшего проявления симпатии.

К двадцати годам она перестала стариться, едва достигнув возраста законного совершеннолетия, и будь дано ей больше времени, в какую бы невероятной красоты женщину она могла бы превратиться. Но этот недостаток едва ли беспокоил его, тогда как ему приходилось отбиваться от бесчисленных поклонников пытающихся завоевать ее расположение.

К счастью для него, ей не приходилось изображать из себя саму невинность, как никогда и не пыталась играть по правилам, а потому отказывала любому, кто преодолевал грань дозволенного, не мешкая, доказывала свою силу, когда тайные обожатели предпринимали безутешные попытки подчинить ее своей воли. Долгие тренировки дали свои плоды, и он не сомневался, что из нее вырастет по-настоящему стоящий боец, ведь он отдавал ей все, что у него было.

Но ее мирный нрав, безупречное поведение и благовоспитанность в обществе, скрывали за собой личину мятежницы, которую он ненавидел и втайне обожал. Хватало одного ее томного взгляда, поддернутого тонкой пеленой, всякий раз, когда он сердито смотрел на нее или намеривался отчитать, запретить, его наказы замирали на губах.

Он знал, что она станет одной из сильнейших, но не был готов к такому быстрому развитию, как и к ее необузданному порыву познания. Годы, проведенные за бегом, обучение за боевыми искусствами и владение холодным оружием подтянули мягкое тело, сделав ее безупречным противником, как и в учебном зале, так и на затененных дорогах ночной обители. То, как она обманчиво уклонялась от ударов и нападала с сокрушительным напором говорило о ее рефлексах, хорошо сочетающихся с пробужденными способностями и природными данными вкупе дали превосходный результат. Пройдет еще немного времени, и она уже не будет нуждаться в его защите, но и немало утечет воды до той поры, когда она сможет превзойти учителя.

Наступали и тяжелые времена, когда ему нужно было усмирять зверя, снедающего ее разум, и однажды поутру, она пробудилась от невыносимой жажды и неумолимого голода. Сначала она испугалась, обнаружив в себе неистребимую нужду, прочувствовать вкус чужой жизни, когда впервые в ту ночь испробовала его чистую и незапятнанную скверной кровь. Будь он обычным вампиром, чудовище, сидящее внутри нее, испило бы его до последней капли, иссушив без остатка, доводя ее до фатального безумства и стремления получения большей власти. Уже то, что ему пришлось бороться с ней, обострило все его чувства до предела, накалив, как металл, пылающий в огне, он отбросил ее на мягкие перины, вдавив руки в мягкий матрац, подавляя борьбу чередой жарких и страстных поцелуев, от которых на следующее утро она выгибалась, словно прирученная кошка.

Он рассказал ей, что связь между дитя и Сиром священна, и завершалась полным обменом крови и тел. И до тех пор, пока она будет зависеть от него, ей придется полагаться на то, что он дает взамен, как символ равноправного обмена, чтобы остаться в здравом рассудке.

Одним ранним утром, лежа на его груди и вырисовывая круги пальцами на гладкой и холодной коже, она поинтересовалась, удастся ли ей выжить без его поддержки и существования, он ответил без затей и утаек, проводя мягкую линию вдоль ее позвоночника.

\- Когда ты обретешь достаточно сил, то будешь и вольна покинуть меня. Возможно, найдешь себе духовного супруга, если пожелаешь того.

\- Когда же это произойдет? – вопрошала она, целуя его шею, чуть прикусывая клыками, а затем, мягко облизывая, проводя языком по ранам от укуса, которые она оставила прошлой ночью. Она все еще отказывалась пить кровь людей, охотно вкушая крови своего хозяина. Что-то мистически притягательное было в аромате его рдяной крови, что доставляло ей божественное удовольствие, и чувства пульсировали, отзывались эхом, когда она делала глоток его жизни, а руки ее блуждали вниз, спускаясь к тугому животу, придавливая его тело в матрац.

\- Ты узнаешь, - отвечал он, позволяя ее рукам делать все, что вздумается их шаловливой хозяйке, но он был не прочь позабавиться с ней чуть дольше обычного.

\- А что же будет, если Вы обретете духовного супруга? – внезапно спросила она, чуть приподнимаясь на локтях, так, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. Ее длинные волосы скрывали темным дождем их обоих от шумного и скучного мира, ее полные губы, запятнались диким багрянцем после их предыдущего занятия любовью и ласк, по прошествии веков, проведенных в постели с безликими для него женщинами, она была, словно освежающий бриз ветра. Они лишь заводили его, никогда не удовлетворяя полностью, легкая истома блаженства наступала лишь на мгновение, чтобы смениться непрекращающейся тоской, и тогда он брал другую, в надежде избежать пагубного одиночества. Но она отличались от них. Он была невероятно невинной в сравнении с теми бессердечными и распутными девками, которые желали почета и силы, но они не хотели его самого. Но то, как она смотрела на него, словно могла видеть через кожу, читать его сокровенные мысли, делало его безвольным и беззащитным, и он забывал о той, что была украдена у него смертью много лет назад.

В итоге, он так ничего и не ответил ей. Вместо этого, он перевернул ее, и она оказалась под ним, в его власти, и тогда с уст жаждущего тела сорвались вздохи, полные удовольствия.

Она упивалась силой.

И вправду, к чему удивляться. Ведь она была обращена одним из чистокровных, коих не так много осталось во всем мире. Он не знал, когда смог проглядеть ее рост, она всегда была подле него, и они всегда сражались вместе плечом к плечу. Их ментальная связь крепла день ото дня, стоило лишь посмотреть в темный шторм ее глаз и открыть поток своих мыслей, чтобы узнать, чего она хочет. В его долголетии, унылой и безрадостной вечности, он никогда прежде не встречал человека, чьи мысли хотел узнать настолько сильно, чем его протеже с волосами полуночного мрака ночного. Но в сильной нужде обладать ею, он также понял, что, быть может, она не хочет того же от него.

Это случилось, когда он почувствовал ее отторжение, как она начала избегать его, не физически, но мысленно. До настоящего времени, ей нравилось оставаться в его тени, что позволяло ему сделать его работу без лишних хлопот и тревог, со спокойствием покидать любую встречу и собрание. Однако вскоре она приобрела влияние и уважение представителей высших домов, они испрашивали ее личного мнения с неким почтением относительно принятия того или иного решения. Она начала утаивать свою часть связи от него, как если у нее был от него страшный секрет, который она не хотела раскрывать. А он всегда относил себя к той группе людей, что ненавидели оставаться в неведении того, что желали узнать большего на свете.

Он и не особо дивился, узнав, что Кучики Бьякуя испытывал к ней немалый интерес, забирая ее с собой при каждом удобном случае и разговаривая о вещах, в которые ему не следовало совать свой любопытный нос. Этот мужчина был старше его, а родовые корни его семьи уходили гораздо глубже любого другого знатного дома. Какой интерес у него к его дитя – все эти кипящие и волнительные эмоции бороздили в жадеитовых глазах охотника, что наблюдал за ними в отдалении все с нарастающим недовольством.

Первоначально он планировал дождаться ее и позволить ей самой вернуться к нему. Если ей нужно мнение другого мужчины, и не требовался совет хозяина, что же, хорошо, что она получит его от мудрого и умного человека, нежели от глупцов и бездарей, ведь она все еще оставалась юной и неопытной. И все-таки, терпение его обернулось во вспышку буйствующей злости, когда он понял, что она не собирается возвращаться к нему.

И гнев его нарастал, вскипая в жилах, теперь их новая дружба стала ярым примером для перешептываний и сплетен, живой темой в неугомонной толпе сплетников. Какая пара, восхищенно говорили они друг другу, и подобные речи походили на издевку с их-то безупречным слухом, а ей удалось прибрать к рукам самого завидного человека в их кругах. В итоге, Бьякуе полагало жениться на одной из своих воспитанниц, на ком-то, кто сможет сохранить чистоту рода.

Но, в конечном счете, все ожидания и рассуждения, томящиеся и клокочущие в разуме, привели к внутреннему противоборству.

\- Какое у тебя дело с Карин? Никаких учтивых приветственных и напутствующих фраз, должных знаков уважения или вежливых переговоров, что подразумевали за собой такие мероприятия. Но ее не было с ним, он провел в одиночестве слишком много времени, чтобы теперь быть в отдалении от нее, поэтому не желал тратить время на бессмысленные театральные причуды этикета.

Он оставил свою маленькую красавицу в кровати одну, после долгих изысков соития, вынуждая сдаться под его жестокостью и ненасытностью, хоть он и не хотел причинить ей боли. Часть его жалела о злостных кроваво-красных засосах, что он оставил на ее безупречной фарфоровой коже, доводя до исступления и возбуждения, чтобы потом оставить ни с чем, но, правда была в том, что ему хотелось немного наказать ее. Если бы он мог, то никогда бы не позволил прятать от него свои мысли и чувства, а она приняла каждую крупицу муки с таким безрассудным блаженством, что он уверовал – она не прочь провести больше времени за его соблазнительной и горько-сладкой пыткой. Она была неутолимой и жадной в постели, должно быть, даже больше, чем он сам.

И стоя перед ним, смотря на лицо, перекосившее от ярости, Бьякуя был чертовски стоек в своем спокойствии.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, Хитсугая.

\- Думаю, понимаешь, - настаивал он, приближаясь к нему, и мягкий свет серебряной луны озарил их фигуры, увеличивая их темные, как смог тени.

\- Она…пленительна, - признал он, за что заработал утробный, грозный рык, вырывающийся из-за стиснутых зуб Сира молодой девушки. Столь несвойственный жест, ясно выражающий чистую ревность, ее вкус был настолько ярок, что он задыхался, отчего мужчина в легком изумлении изогнул одну из чернильных бровей. И даже без своих способностей, Бьякуя был в состоянии различить истину, насколько сильно был поглощен и очарован хозяин девушкой.

Однако именно хозяин был слепцом, не заметившим соблазна своего прирученного питомца.

\- Не позволю забрать ее у меня. Она моя.

\- Кто сказал, что я хочу ее? Слова казались невинными, но то, как владыка грозной, морозной стихии резко вытащил клинок из ножен, доказывало, что он в корне неверно трактовал слова чистокровного князя. В замешательстве, недоумении, дворянин не мог взять в толк, куда испарялась выдержка и самоконтроль мужчины, когда речь стояла о его дитя, скорее исчезала в тот же миг, когда она более не желала ублажать его и потакать желаниям. И никогда бы в жизни он не подумал, что молодой гений покориться другому, без малейшего понимая, что он находится в безоговорочном подчинении.

\- Раз отказываешься поступать разумно, я сделаю так, что ты больше никогда не увидишь ее, - пугал он, и стихия взывала к духовному мечу, укрощающий воду и льды, без разбора замораживая все, что находилось в его близи. И в то время как любой другой на его месте сжался бы от страха, Бьякуя вернул его внимание к их разговору. Не было причины вступать в драку из-за женщины, которую желал лишь один из них.

\- Ты глупец, мой друг, я удивлен, что она с такой заботой и вниманием относится к тебе, - вскинулся он, отказываясь вытаскивать Сенбонсакуру несмотря на позыв, что пульсацией проходило по всему телу. Использовать меч означало бы, что он бросает вызов ее хозяину, дабы забрать к себе в услужение. И хотя ему нравилась эта нежная девочка, у него не было намерений взять ее в качестве духовной супруги.

Усилив нажим, молодой вампир обнажил клыки, выходя из себя, хоть и пытался бороться с горящими чувствами.

\- И что это значит, черт возьми?

\- Это означает, что я никак не могу постичь, отчего Карин влюбляться в такую неприметную и инфантильную личность вроде тебя, когда она может обратить свое великодушное внимание на любого другого, кого только пожелает. От него не ускользнула тихая и мягкая насмешка, коей обделяют отцы своих сыновей, будто коря за проступок, который отпрыск совершил, хорошенько не обдумав последствия.

\- Она… Что? – проговорил он, еле ворочая языком, словно ему с трудом давались связные слова, и глубокие мутно-изумрудные глаза встретились с невозмутимым черным взглядом, и от черствости выражения этих глаз, его переворачивало изнутри. Но похоже, что его и вовсе не беспокоили его слова и мысли, когда он повернулся спиной, чтобы уйти, оставив своего родича одного со своими беспорядочными фантазиями.

\- Тебе стоит скрепить связь, которую ты создал, прежде чем она окончательно сведет тебя с ума, Хитсугая. В противном случае она найдет себе мужчину, который будет любить ее лучше тебя. «Лучше», как сказал Бьякуя, не «больше». Потому как сомневался, что в мире найдется человек, способный проявлять к ней больше заботы и любви, нежели ее хозяин, все такой же тупоголовый и недальновидный, как и всегда. Единственный, кому стоило уже давно это понять, теперь мчался домой, назад к своей возлюбленной, ко второй половинке своего сердца, которую он оставил одну нежиться в кровати на белоснежных перинах.

\- Ты думал, что Бьякуя ухаживал за мной? – давясь смехом, вопрошала она, сидя между ног своего любимого, а он устало откинулся на деревянную спинку кровати. И внутри нее что-то раскололось, чувство смущения и стыда больно кольнули сердце, отчего она положила голову на его оголенное плечо, чувствуя спиной, как поднимается и опускается его грудь. Его руки умиротворенно лежали на ее талии, словно защищая, и она сомневалась, что теперь он признается ей в своих чувствах, после того как заслуженно потребовал свою награду.

Конечно же, она была права.

\- Все об этом думали, не только я. Для него весьма необычно питать интерес к женщине, с которой у него нет деловых отношений.

\- Я попросила его о помощи, - призналась она, играя с его пальцами, которыми он нежно массировал ей живот. В нервном волнении она передвинулся свои нагие ноги, хотя на нем все еще были его тренировочные облегающие штаны. – Я не знала, как мне правильнее следовало признаться в своих чувствах. Все-таки ты относишься к очень древнему роду, да и традиции ты чтишь, поэтому я не хотела испортить те отношения, которые у нас были, и лишиться нужной возможности, чтобы раскрыться. Ко всему прочему, ты же мой Сир. Я же не знаю, влияет ли это как-то на мои чувства к тебе и наоборот, как эта связь отражается на тебе, может ли она повлиять на твое решение.

Он понимал, почему она так поступала, и откровенно говоря, был тронут такой заботой. Было еще столько всего, чему ей следовало научиться и, возможно, если бы дело касалось другого человека, ей бы не пришлось так долго изводить себя. Другим обращенным нужно было лишь заключить устную клятву с хозяином. И вновь пожирающее чувство ярости вспыхнуло в нем с новой силой, когда он подумал о мужчинах, которые могли бы увлечь ее внимание на свою персону, ему бы пришлось изрядно замарать руки в крови или стереть с лица земли омерзительные лица ухажеров, чтобы положить конец его страданиям.

Мгновение неуверенности было переполнено шаткими и горькими словами, от которых дрожал ее голос.

\- Еще… он рассказал мне о девушке, которую ты почти взял себе в духовные супруги.

Инстинктивно, он потянулся к ней, удерживая в крепких и сильных объятиях, вот-вот и она задохнется от их силы и страсти, а он зарывался лицом в ее черные, как уголь волосы, словно стараясь спрятаться от внешнего мира. Как же давно это было, он уже и позабыл себя прежнего, тогда он был еще ребенком, все еще рос, как нормальный и обычный ребенок, не осознающих крепко спящих в его теле сил. Он вспоминал подругу, что была старше его на несколько лет, какой светлой, яркой и теплой была ее жизнь и улыбка, крепко пустившие корни в его сердце. Ничего удивительного, что он безнадежно влюбился в нее, и уже собирался просить ее о том, чтобы она навсегда, до последнего заката оставалась рядом с ним, на его стороне.

Но она сбежала к другому мужчине, своему учителю, покинула родной город, так и не спросив благословения старших. Он не знал, что тот человек был вампиром, обращенным, и долгое время использовал ее в качестве прикрытия, прежде чем вонзить в ее плоть острые клыки. Тогда он впервые убил, он омыл кровью ублюдка лезвие Хьеринмару, а позже придал погребальному огню холодное тело любимой.

После столь темной полосы жизненного опыта, он пообещал себе, что никогда не возьмет себе супругу. Потеря была непереносимой, мучительной, как адская агония, но куда больнее была правда – она никогда не была по-настоящему его, никогда ему не принадлежала. В то далекое время, было проще сказать самому себе, что будет лучше, если он навеки будет скитаться в одиночестве, чтобы никого не оберегать, отказаться одаривать силой того, кто может причинить ему боль, втаптывая в грязь его милосердие.

\- Она умерла прежде, чем я смог спасти ее, - объяснил он, мягко шепча слова возле ее уха. – Я не хотел больше терять кого-то так же, как тогда потерял ее.

\- Вы не потеряете меня, Хозяин. И вот опять, вновь в нем воспела уверенность, почему он выбрал именно ее среди множества людей и различных эпох, пересекая мир. Потому что он знал, что она говорила чистую правду, знал, что у нее хватит сил, чтобы остаться рядом с ним навеки.

\- Я знаю, Карин, - пробормотал он, притягивая к себе ее лицо, улыбаясь ей прямо в губы. Когда он запечатлел целомудренный и невинный поцелуй, сладкий, но совсем далекий от удовлетворения, ее разочарованное и недовольное ворчание, сделало его ухмылку шире и беспощаднее. Но она была молода, а терпение оставалось добродетелью не свойственной людям ее возраста. Но срывая с нее рубашку, он знал, что это качество он с легкостью готов прививать ей до конца их дней.

10


	4. Chapter 4 - Candy-Coated Mishaps

От автора: Хорошо, я солгала на своей страничке в тамблере. Я не могла ждать до конца недели. Хаха!:) В любом случае, ребят, вы должны знать, что наступила неделя Хитсу/Карин на тамблере, поэтому нас ожидает целое множество записей с фикрайтерскими работами, рисунками и мангой. Заскочите туда ненадолго, и если хотите, подписывайтесь на мою страничку. У меня впереди еще огромное количество писанины, и как-нибудь я открою обязательно страничку, чтобы вы смогли прислать свои пожелания для коротких рассказов. Мне бы хотелось попробовать себя еще и в других фэндомах, и если кто-нибудь из вас хотел бы предложить мне нечто достойное и интересное, напишите мне.

И спасибо всем огромное за последнюю главу.

Содержание: Сладкий эксперимент карамельной конфеты Урахары обратил Карин в четырехлетнюю девочку, которая совершенно точно уверена, что у самого любимого человека на свете белоснежные волосы, зеленые глаза, и кроме того, он такой же милый, как и она сама. Хитсугае же совсем не до шуток.

Предупреждения: Я решила представить, какой была Карин еще до смерти Масаки, она достаточно открытая и дружелюбная. Но я право не хочу никого смущать, если что:)

_**Сладкие неприятности**_

Сидя в кондитерской лавке рядом с владельцем, Карин поднялась с пола, оглядывая комнату. Даже спустя пять лет, здесь был все тот же интерьер, уставленный деревянными полками и корзинами, оказавшиеся весьма прочными после стольких лет использования. Порой она задумывалась, кто придумал так обставить комнату, но никогда не осмеливалась задать вопрос напрямик. По ее опыту молчание в присутствии Урахары было самым безопасным способом ведения беседы с ним.

\- Ты действительно хочешь здесь обустроиться и дожидаться возвращения своего брата, Карин-тян? – спросил бывший бог смерти, фальшиво улыбаясь и перебирая вещи в коробке.

Недовольно застонав, она протянула руку в чашу, полную конфет, которую мужчина поставил прямо перед ней.

\- Да, думаю. Я хочу сказать, что прошло уже несколько дней, и ты сказал, что он вернется с минуты на минуту. Такое ведь может произойти, правильно?

\- Хватило бы простого «да». Нет ничего постыдного в том, что ты скучаешь по брату, - ответил Урахара, наблюдая за тем, как она изменяется в лице от его слов. Она никогда не признавала своих слабостей, но семья Куросаки были добрыми и понимающими людьми, и никто не знал их членов лучше, чем он. Это была одна из причин, почему он так их любил.

\- Как будто меня заботит, если он исчезнет, не сказав ни слова на недели, а затем вернется, как после войны, защищая целую Вселенную и соизволит увидеть девушку, по которой сохнет последние пять лет…, - роптала она, разворачивая из обертки нежно-розоватую карамельку и с осторожностью рассматривая цветной шарик. Когда он ничего не ответил на ее жесткие слова, Карин резка сменила тему разговора.

\- Что это за конфеты, Урахара-сан?

\- Ах, всего лишь порция конфет одного проверенного рецепта. Тессай, Уруру и Дзинта недавно пробовали их. Угощайся.

\- Вы сами это приготовили?

Ее ужас был не так хорошо скрытен, как эй того хотелось бы, когда она положила конфету с опаской обратно в голубую стеклянную чашу. Шуршание позади только подлили масла в огонь.

\- Ох, с ними все в полном порядке! Я докажу, наблюдай за мной, - уговаривал Кисуке, выбирай из оберток красную и зеленую конфеты, и в дополнении закладывая в рот и белую конфету.

\- Видишь, никакого вреда. А на вкус, словно сахарная вата.

\- Я не знаю…, - протянула она, разглядывая во все глаза невинно-выглядещее угощение, и на нее обрушилось искушение. Будет ложью сказать, что она не хотела попробовать угощения, но еще большей ложью будет то, что она совсем не напугана последствиями.

\- Угощяйся, - в подбадривании пожав плечами, произнес блондин, пододвигая стеклянный фужер к Карин, чтобы она смогла попробовать хотя бы одну конфетку, прежде чем он упрячет их в надежное и безопасное место.

Глупо улыбаясь, он перешел в другую комнату, пока милая собеседница разглядывала его сокровище. Обертка была бирюзово-голубого оттенка с падающей звездой по середине, совсем безвредный вид. Но беспокойство не полностью покинуло ее, когда она положила в рот красную карамель, и внезапная боль пронзила ее так же остро, как и сладость.

И в следующее мгновение, тьма поглотила ее.

Проходя через врата, Ичиго снимал темное одеяние бога смерти, вытирая рубахой мокрое лицо. По правую руку от него вышла Рукия, смотря на пещеры и скалистые горы, расположенные прямо под магазином. Следом за ними вернулся и Ренджи вместе с Матсумото, и последним за товарищами ступал с вечно холодным выражением лица, Тоусиро. Его глаза сразу же переместились на Кисуке, одетого в свою привычную темно-зеленую накидку, и плутовская улыбка мгновенно украсила его лицо.

\- Похоже, что гостей у нас гораздо больше, чем я ожидал, - пропел бывший Капитан, кивая в знак приветствия остальным синигами.

\- Мы здесь оказались случайно, Урахара. Совсем скоро вернемся в Сообщество Душ, - произнес Хитсугая, вставая рядом с Ичиго.

\- Понимаю. Что же, дело приобретает прискорбный исход, - ответил он, прежде чем обернуться к Ичиго. Его брови легко приподнялись вверх, но края губ в волнении задергались, настойчиво опускаясь вниз, что обеспокоило временного бога смерти.

\- Вы что-то сделали Урахара-сан?

Обвинение, что звучало в его голосе, было не то шутливым, не то опасным, когда он окинул мужчину подозрительным взглядом. Но виноватая улыбка, образовавшаяся на его лице в безмолвном ответе, запустил сиренную тревогу в голове Ичиго, когда он с недюжей силой сжал кулаки.

\- Думаю, что тебе следует увидеть это самому, - ответил человек, рукой указывая себе за спину, и глаза пятерых собравшихся расширились от удивления при виде представшей перед ними картины. В десяти шагах от них, сидела на небольшом валуне юная версия Куросаки Карин, одетая в зимнюю одежду, что гораздо больше подходила для погоды за пределами пустынных просторов. Ее волосы не стали короче, и мягкой темной волной спадали на плечи. Стоя она едва достигала трех футов в высоту, когда же она садилась на камень, то раскачивала ноги то взад, то вперед, явно скучая. Потрясенная тишина заполнила все вокруг, когда аметистово-серые глаза повернулись в сторону новоприбывших, загораясь от внутреннего возбуждения, когда девочка завидела удивленное лицо своего любимого старшего брата. Смех ее веселого голоса разнесся эхом, когда она спрыгнула с камня, несясь со всех ног к нему, что только подкрепило уверенность в новом облике младшей сестры.

\- Братик Ичи! Где ты был так долго? – сердилась четырехлетняя девочка, хватающаяся за его ноги и глядевшая на него с укоризной. – Я ждала тебя здесь целую вечность. Ну, знаешь, тридцать минут для меня это долго.

Опускаясь на колени, чтобы взять на руки свою сестру, что в буквальном смысле стала ребенком, его угрюмое лицо обратилось в сторону Урахары, которого было достаточно, чтобы его кожа сошла с костей от охватившего страха. Чувствуя пришествие возмездия, мужчина беззащитно поднял руки вверх, и ладони встречались с яростным выражением молодого человека, пытаясь изо всех сил успокоиться. Однако земля под его ногами уже начала темнеть.

\- Ты была здесь так долго, Карин? Надо было пойти домой, - ответил Ичиго, и его голос слегка смягчился, когда посмотрел в огромные и сияющие глаза. – Что ты делала, пока ждала меня?

\- Ну, я немного подремала, поэтому приблизительно пятнадцать минут назад только проснулась, - говорила девочка, кладя руки вокруг его шеи, улыбаясь от уха до уха. И когда усталый мужчина подарил ей ответную улыбку, ее ухмылка стала еще шире прежней.

– Ах да, но перед этим Урахара-сан угостил меня конфеткой, - пробормотала она в секрете, прижимаясь к нему.

– Он мне так сказал, но я ему не верю. Я не принимаю никаких вещей и угощений от незнакомцев.

\- Значит он так сказал?

Почти каждый в комнате при этих словах сделал спасительный шаг назад, когда поднимающаяся духовная сила с плеч Ичиго вздымалась в вышину, языки черного пламени окутывали небо, скрывая за собой весь свет. Но Карин только счастливо улыбнулась, прежде чем крепко прижаться к нему, как если бы она не видела его на протяжении многих лет. И будь все проклято, но он успокоился от выраженной привязанности к себе младшей сестрой.

\- Тебе лучше вернуть ее в нормальное состояние, Урахара-сан, или клянусь, что даже Йороучи-сан не сможет найти твоих останков, после того, как я с тобой разберусь! – пообещал Ичиго, пытаясь сдержать всю силу своего гнева.

– Даже мой отец не поможет тебе, когда он узнает, что здесь произошло!

\- Я пытался сказать тебе, что ее облик всего лишь временен, - наконец-то сказал Кисуке, потирая невидимые символы на своей коже. – Все негативные последствия после принятия снадобья исчезнут через несколько часов, а возможно и еще быстрее, если учесть, что препарат еще не был испытан прежде.

\- Зачем Вы вообще создали нечто подобное? - угрюмо прошептал он, все еще огорченный сложившимися обстоятельствами, но немного успокоившийся уверенностью мужчины. Этого все еще было недостаточно для того, чтобы простить его и не вырывать из него внутренности, а затем развешивать, словно рождественские украшения на праздничной елке.

И все же безумная улыбка, окаймившая его губы, вновь переменила его мнение.

\- Зачем? Ради веселья, разумеется.

\- Не советую тебе бежать сейчас и рыть свою могилу, Куросаки убьет тебя раньше, чем ты сделаешь шаг, - суровым тоном произнес Тоусиро, теперь он выглядел старше своего прежнего возраста, и перед ним стоял пятнадцатилетний юноша. Но прежде чем Урахара успел произнести одну из своих остроумных фраз, он поднял руку, чтобы остановить его открывающийся рот.

\- Да, я стал старше. Ты, я и все, собравшиеся здесь видят это. Нет, у меня нет ни малейших представлений, отчего каждый раз, приходя в это место, мне приходится разбираться с твоими проблемами и неприятностями, которые натворил Куросаки.

\- Эй, а со мной то, что не так!

\- Скажи это счетоводам моих гарнизонов. Ты причиняешь больше разрухи, чем целый отряд сотни, состоящий из опытных бойцов.

\- Да, местами ты действительно безрассуден, - подавившись смешком, сказал Ренджи, весело улыбаясь и складывая руки на груди. Однако пока Ичиго проклинал все на свете, он не заметил, как Карин засуетилась между ними, привлекая внимание всех, пока она маленькими пальчиками хваталась за широкие штанины хаками у ног Ичиго. Посмотрев вниз, он нежно улыбнулся ей, когда она раскрыла руки для новых объятий. Следовало признать, что Куросаки Ичиго слишком любил своих сестер, чтобы отказать им хоть в чем-либо, и он не противился детскому желанию, горящему в детских глазах, когда взял девочку на руки и усадил себе на плечи.

\- Ну и что же мне теперь делать с Карин, когда она в таком состоянии? Мне нужно еще кое с чем разобраться, я же не могу привести ее домой в таком облике, - спросил он, сверкая острым взглядом в сторону Урахары, пока удерживал маленькую девочку на своих плечах.

И Карин выбрала момент, чтобы вмешаться в разговор взрослых.

\- Я хочу пойти с тобой!

\- Ни в коем случае, Карин. Туда, куда я отправляюсь слишком опасно для детей, - объяснил ее старший брат, мягко поглаживая ее по голове, когда она прижалась к нему теснее, и посмотрела в его глаза, прикасаясь к лицу. – Мне придется оставить тебя здесь с Урахарой-сан ненадолго, хорошо?

\- Ни за что на свете! Этот старикан слишком странный и подозрительный. Неужели ты доверишь ему мою безопасность?

\- А девчонка-то толковая! – захохотал Ренджи, и самодовольная ухмылка исказила черты его лица. – Я хочу сказать, посмотрите, что только что произошло. И насколько мы все знаем Урахару-сан, он с легкостью может сделать так, чтобы девочка осталась в таком дерьмовом виде навсегда.

\- Последи за языком, Ренджи! – прикрикнула на него Рукия, толкая его в грудь до тех пор, пока спиной он не уперся в скалу. – Карин-тян всего лишь ребенок! Мы не можем обучить ее таким грязным словам.

\- Это довольно странно, что она ведет себя, как малое дитя, но то, что она смогла узнать Ичиго хороший знак, несмотря на то, что ему уже двадцать, - заметила Матсумото, смотря с неприкрытой любовью на младшую сестру, что дергала его за волосы, превращая непослушные волосы в стоячие медные пики. – Разве она не должна хотя бы удивиться, отчего ее брат выглядит гораздо старше, чем она сама?

\- Возможно, она видит мир через призму своего детского возраста, - провозгласил Урахара, массируя свой подбородок. – Сначала она меня даже не узнала, и похоже, что она даже не знает всех вас, а ее мыслительный процесс теперь воспринимает вещи в соответствии с ее возрастом. Но раз она знает Ичиго, то она скорее ухватилась за сам факт того, что она смогла узнать его, несмотря на то, что он гораздо старше ее.

\- В любом случае, она не может здесь оставаться, - тяжело вздохнув, сказала Рукия, направляя к брату и сестре семьи Куросаки. Протягивая свои руки к маленькой девочке, она подарила ей ненавязчивую и добрую улыбку.

\- Ну же, Карин-тян. Позволь своему брату сделать то, что он должен, пока мы с тобой весело проведем время вместе. Я могу даже показать тебе свои рисунки кролика Чаппи, пока его не будет рядом с нами.

Чувствуя, как она отпрянула, Ичиго заметил, что она сильнее схватилась за него, качая головой в несогласии с таким решением. Зная, что им потребуется нечто большее, нежели добрые уговоры, чтобы убедить ее, он поставил девочку вниз и посмотрел на своих друзей.

\- Мне нужно очень быстро кое с чем разобраться, Карин. Но пока меня не будет, кто-то должен будет присмотреть за тобой, договорились? Она недовольно кивнула, надувая губки, отчего ее щеки стали пухлыми, и Рангику завизжала от милого образа маленькой девочки.

\- Итак, кого бы ты хотела из моих друзей, чтобы он остался рядом с тобой, пока меня не будет?

Развеселившаяся Матсумото немедля стала показывать указательным пальцем на себя, в то время как Рукия вытащила блокнот с набросками, со всей гордостью показывая свои художественные шедевры. Ренджи был слишком занят, чтобы не умереть от страшного смеха, пронзившего его позади, и никак не мог налюбоваться милейшим образом Ичиго, что превратился в болезненно милое существо под влиянием своей сестры. С другой стороны, Хитсугая только фыркнул, не в силах превозмочь абсурдность сложившейся ситуации, и, закатывая свои глаза, надеялся, что весь этот кошмар совсем скоро подойдет к концу.

А потому совершенно не был готов к тому, что пальчик маленькой девочки будет направлен на него.

\- Хочу его, - решительно произнесла Карин, и темные глаза неотрывно всматривались в пару изумленных изумрудных глаз. Все развернули головы в сторону Тоусиро, который был слишком занят, брюзжа протестами и давясь слюной, не в силах сказать хоть что-то значимое.

\- Ты уверена насчет этого, Карин? – осведомился Ичиго, переглядываясь то на одного, то на другого.

\- О великие Боги, это настолько мило, что я готова просто умереть! – извергаясь в потоке радостных воплей, Рангику подбежала к маленькой девочке, усаживаясь подле нее, и возбужденно начала задавать ей вопросы. – Почему ты его выбрала, Карин-тян? Тебе нравится Капитан Хитсугая?

\- Матсумото!

И подхватив идею, Карин взглянула в глаза старшей женщины, затем медленно перевела взгляд на ее огромную грудь.

\- У него невероятно красивые глаза, - честно ответила она, ее лицо было точно открытой книгой.

\- Понятно. Что еще тебе в нем понравилось?

\- Его волосы цвета снега, выпавшего снаружи на улице. Это так напоминает о Рождестве.

\- И?

В этот раз она немного покраснела, отворачиваясь и играя с пальчиками на руках.

\- Он очень милый…

\- Достаточно, Матсумото! Ты ее смущаешь, - укорял ее Тоусиро, стараясь не замечать легкого румянца на своих щеках. Опускаясь перед ней на колени, он увидел, какой спокойной даже в детском возрасте была Карин, не съеживаясь и не вздрагивая под его взглядом. Одно то, что она могла видеть его без физической оболочки, говорило красноречивее всего остального, что он готов был согласиться.

\- Карин, я, правда, думаю, что тебе следует передумать.

\- Но я хочу тебя! – безнадежно сказала она, кривя лицом и хмуря брови.

\- Мне необходимо помочь твоему брату, и хотя я понимаю, почему тебе не хочется оставаться вместе с Урахарой и Матсумото…, - он старался игнорировать оскорбленный плач своего Лейтенанта и насмешку Урахары, - они гораздо лучший и подходящий вариант, нежели я. Ты ведь понимаешь?

Но даже несмотря на то, что она утвердительно кивала головой, острие вины пронзило его, когда он увидел, как стекленеют ее глаза, а секундой позже она опустила голову. Чего он точно никак не ожидал, так это то, что его ударит голубой молнией силы, заставившей его отступить на несколько шагов назад. Его опасения усилились, когда он посмотрел на Ичиго, пока темноволосая Куросаки старалась изо всех сил незамечено утереть проступающие слезы.

\- Я совершенно уверен, что пока мы были детьми, то на подобное не были способны, - заметил Ичиго, совершенно не извиняясь за то, что сделала младшая сестра, когда тихие всхлипы поднимались из ее груди, а вокруг нее устанавливался защитный барьер. Однако никто не сомневался, что нужно будет приложить немало усилий, чтобы уговорить девочку.

\- Похоже, что конфеты активировали в ее крови силу квинси, - предположил Урахара, удивленный представлением с огневыми голубыми вспышками в воздухе. – Она всегда больше всего походила на тебя, ее сила возрастает вместе с чувствами, что она испытывает, всем, что ее окружает, поэтому она использует молнии, выражая свою грусть.

\- И как мне заставить ее прекратить бросаться молниями силы? – зашипел Тоусиро, чувствуя, как ее сила пронзает его кожу.

\- Успокойте ее. Она сможет вернуться в нормальное состояние, когда сможет контролировать себя, - пожав плечами, спокойно сказал мужчина, наблюдая за своим экспериментом со все более возрастающим интересом, они забыли, что он был в первую очередь ученым.

\- Да просто побудьте с ней, Капитан! Как будто мы не сможем справиться без Вас, - бранилась Матсумото, наставляя с укоризной палец в его сторону.

– Я не могу поверить, что Вы заставили бедную малышку Карин-тян плакать, потому что ей захотелось провести с Вами больше времени!

Уже предостаточно подавленный из-за стыда, он раздраженно выдохнул. Призванного гения, что стоял во главе иерархии Готэя Тринадцать, заставили переступить через собственную гордость ради девочки, которую он видел всего лишь несколько раз за свою долгую бессмертную жизнь. Даже он находил свое падение столько же трагичным, сколько и жалким.

Не обращая внимания на жгучую боль, пронзающую его тело, Хитсугая едва выговорил свой ответ, когда защитная пелена с Карин стала растворяться, и он смог наконец-то нежно потрепать ее по голове.

\- Хорошо-хорошо. Я посижу с тобой, но только если ты больше не будешь плакать.

Когда она кинулась ему на грудь, крепко обнимая от радости, он сказал себе, что ни за что не позволит себе заулыбаться, совсем не позволит. Потому что ни за что он будет счастлив тому факту, что Карин он нравился гораздо больше, чем кто-либо другой.

Когда бежишь со всех ног по главной улице Каракуры, сложно не удариться о проходящих мимо людей, которые совершают праздничные покупки. И уследить за невероятно шустрой четырехлетней девочкой было практически невозможно, и Тоусиро спешил за девочкой, успевая следить за ней лишь благодаря веяниям оставляемой в воздухе духовной силы, пока она перебегала от одного окна к другому. Мотая головой, он поправил зеленый шарф, обернутый вокруг его шеи, пробираясь сквозь толпу к Карин, преисполненной благоговения, разглядывая во все глаза магазин игрушек.

Почувствовав его приближение, она даже не обернулась к нему, указывая на дисплей.

\- Ну, разве эти игрушки не чудесные?

Магазин был полон различных электронных приборов и модных кукол, он мгновенно исключил из списка кукол, и предположил, что ей все же хотелось какой-нибудь техническую новинку. Но он был весьма старомоден, когда дело касалось последних выпущенных моделей в производстве, поэтому равнодушно пожал плечами.

\- Я не особо разбираюсь в таких вещах.

\- Почему бы мне тебе не показать?

Сияющая улыбка пересекала линии ее губ на лице, когда он последовал за возбужденной дошкольницей, и вместо привычных шагов, каждый ее шажок заменял галоп или прыжок. Мимолетная улыбка захватила кончики его губ, когда Хитсугая осознал, что несмотря на то, что она совершенно отличалась от Карин, которую он знал, она все еще продолжала жить нутрии этой девочки, спрятанной где-то в глубине наивности и безудержного восторга.

Пока они направлялись в сторону спортивного инвентаря, никто из не заметил небольшую группу девушку из старшей школы, находящихся поблизости, перешептывающихся между собой, пока они наблюдали, как пара двигается к входу. Наблюдая за высоким и красивым молодым человеком, который больше походил на зарубежную кинозвезду, нежели на обычного парня из их города, и Хитсугая произвел необычайное впечатление на местных покупательниц. Но он этого совершенно не заметил, протягивая руку Карин, прежде чем она в одиночестве убежала в своем собственном направлении совсем одна снова. Подобное действие заставило только сильнее биться женские сердца почти каждой женщины, что наблюдала за юношей, в независимости от возраста, готовые в любой момент пасть в обморок от явной сердечной симпатии и привязанности к маленькой девочке.

\- Ну и где же это? – потребовала она, крутя головой в разные стороны от велосипедов и самокатов до роликов, рассматривая другие спортивные товары, представленные на полках.

\- Вот оно, сюда. Вытаскивая бело-черную сферу из кучи мечей в контейнере, он опустился перед ней, показывая добытую вещь. – У меня есть такое чувство, что тебе это точно понравится.

\- Ты хорошо играешь в футбол? – весело спросила Карин, и в ее глазах засияло обожание. – Я обожаю футбол! Я еще в нем не слишком хороша, но я практикуюсь каждый день с тех пор, как посмотрел чемпионат мира по телевизору.

\- Обещаю, ты станешь прекрасным игроком, - ответил Тоусиро, полностью уверенный в том. Что если бы он поставил перед ней мяч, она тут же взялась бы за игру. Но он не хотел, чтобы она попала в очередную передрягу, и хотел бы по возможности избежать очередных неприятностей, свалившихся к ней на плечи, поэтому он подобрал мяч под мышку.

\- Хочешь купить себе мяч? – спросила она, летя стремглав за ним, пока он шел к кассе, чтобы расплатиться.

\- Нет, - сказал он, покачав головой и вставая за взросло парой с корзиной, полной подарков, - это для тебя.

\- Что? Для меня? Искреннее изумление, загоревшееся на ее лице, вновь почти заставило его улыбнуться, так непривычно было наблюдать за тем, как ее лицо испускало целый мириад эмоций. Карин, которую он знал больше была раздражительной, саркастической, самодовольной, злой и время от времени проявляла добрую сторону своей натуры (хотя к нему такое расположение едва когда-либо относилось). Кто бы мог додуматься, что маленькая пацанка окажется такой очаровательной в своем детском возрасте?

\- Я уверен, что ты найдешь этому, куда лучшее применение. Гораздо лучше, чем я, - объяснил он, стараясь не заострять особого внимания на том, что такое поведение было не в его стиле. Но от простодушной улыбки ему захотелось присматривать за ней, заботиться об этой девочке, даже когда он знал, что она вовсе не нуждается в этом. И в очередной раз он убедился, что эта девочка имела над ним особое влияние, она с легкостью могла уговорить его пойти на что угодно в своем зрелом возрасте, нечему удивляться, что она и теперь могла сломить его волю без усилий.

\- Простите?

Женский голос привлек их внимание, когда девушка, одетая в красивый связанный свитер, с темно-коричневыми ботинками, стояла прямо за ними.

\- Да?

Видя, как Карин недоверчиво сузила глаза, глядя на незнакомку, он успокаивающе погладил ее по волосам, прежде чем вновь обратить свой взор на девушку.

\- Могу я Вам чем-то помочь?

\- Мне просто интересно, эм…, - начала она, ее голос стал сладким, как мед, почти соблазняющий, когда она в театральном жесте ухватилась тонкими пальцами за край кремовой кофты. – Я обратила на Вас внимание, и мне хотелось бы узнать, будите ли Вы свободны позднее.

\- В данный момент я немного занят, - ответил он добрым тоном, не замечая, как Карин закатила глаза, глядя в небо. Мужчины всегда были самыми безрассудными существами, когда дело касалось флирта, особенно красивые мужчины.

\- Ох, я вижу, что Вы гуляете со своей прелестной девочкой, - продолжила она, одаривая Карин теплой и сердечной улыбкой. – Но если Вы свободны сегодня вечером, я бы хотела встретиться с Вами где-нибудь. Быть может, Вы бы согласились выпить со мной по чашечке кофе?

\- Тоусиро не может, потому что он со мной, - вмешалась Карин, обращая к себе внимание собеседников. – Ты ему не интересна. Она отвернулись, терпеливо ожидая, когда пара закончит свой разговор. Когда же молодая девушка не двинулась с места, она посмотрела через свое плечо, вызывающе приподнимая тонкую бровь.

\- Знаешь, можешь уйти прямо сейчас.

\- Карин!

Он заметил, как поникли ее плечи, и разочарование поселилось в темных глазах, и повернулся к явно оскорбленной девушке.

\- Я искренне прошу прощения за ее непозволительное поведение. Полагаю, что она немного ревнивая.

\- Никаких проблем. У нее развился хороший вкус, даже в таком раннем возрасте, - женщина немного смягчилась, переводя взгляд с маленькой мятежницы на ее верного защитника. – Если хотите отплатить мне за столь резкий разговор, то может быть ужин этим вечером…

\- Простите, но я никак не могу, - прервал ее Хитсугая, - качая головой, когда он почувствовал искру духовной силы Карин. Он поднял Карин на руки, надеясь немного успокоить, и обратил косой взгляд в сторону обиженной старшеклассницы, прежде чем повернуться к ней спиной. – Сегодня я провожу день со своей обожаемой девочкой.

И хотя то была ложь во благо, слова, которые бы не позволили спалить Карин целый магазин дотла, нужно было признать, что в глубине души он не считал свое высказывание ложным. Именно так он думал, ставя Карин на ноги, чтобы оплатить на кассе их покупку. Отдавая карту кассиру, старшая пара, стоящая впереди них, смотрели на Карин с широкими улыбками, ее вязаная шапка свалилась на лоб, когда она завела руки за голову, сцепив их в замочек. И Тоусиро поправил шапочку, и еще раз перевязал завязки, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что она не спадет, прежде чем взять ее за руку.

\- Ох, кажется Вы точно знаете, как следует с ней обращаться, правда, молодой человек? – похвалила женщина, смотря на их сплетенные руки. – Немногие мужчины знают, как следует правильно держать ребенка в руках, особенно в таком юном возрасте.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он, неуверенный, как следует правильней ответить.

\- Тебе следует выйти замуж именно за такого мужчину в будущем, дорогая. Он один из лучших.

Подмигивая смеющейся Карин, Хитсугая почувствовал, как к щекам пристает пылающий румянец от внезапных слов, но решил ничего не говорить в ответ. Вместо этого он позволил маленькой девочке кивнуть, что ухмылялась еще ярче, соглашаясь с чужим мнением. Они помахали вслед удаляющейся пары, и затем вышли наружу, студеный холод встретил их вместе с ветром, и чистый снег стал спускаться на землю. И только теперь Хитсугая понял, что она совсем была не одета для такой погоды, кривясь от очередного простодушия Урахары. Ее пальто и ботинки были теплыми, зато шея оставалась полностью открытой, и лишь вуаль темных спадающих на спину волос, защищали ее.

\- Тебе не холодно? – мягко спросил он, когда она поспешила к менее заполненной людьми улице с новомодными товарами и традиционными праздничными подарками. Она прекратила свою неугомонную пробежку, задумываясь над его вопросом.

– Нет, не особо. А что?

Потому что ты можешь очень в скором времени замерзнуть, у тебя даже свитера нет, - Тоусиро скривился.

\- У тебя тоже, - заметила она, подбегая к нему и вставая рядом, чтобы они вместе продолжили свой путь вниз по улице, ступая уже более размеренным шагом.

\- Да, но я точно не простужусь и не слишком часто болею, в отличие от тебя, - сказал он. Остановившись, он встал на колени, снимая ее шапочку с белыми бубенцом на макушке, отчего по спине Карин прошел леденящий холод.

\- Эй! Отдай обратно! – закричала она, уже собираясь бороться, чтобы вернуть шапку обратно. Но он лишь выше поднял шапку над ней, чтобы она не смогла добраться до нее, прежде чем развязать свой шарф на шее. – Что ты делаешь?

\- Хочу убедиться, что ты точно не простудишься и не подхватишь пневмонию, -растягивая слова, прошептал он, ухмыляясь, пока обматывал вокруг ее тонкой шеи теплый шарф, а затем вернул шапочку своей хозяйке. – Теперь готово.

\- Теперь у меня такое чувство, что я ношу тугой ошейник, - ворчала она, ее ротик был полностью спрятан за мягким шарфом. Но потом она поняла, что стало гораздо теплее, и она быстро свыклась с новой вещью. Шарф был немного длинным, и возможно позже она обязательно упрекнет его этим недостатком. Но Карин осторожно подвязала концы и внимательно, со всей осторожность смотрела, куда идет, боясь испачкать материю и наступить на шарф.

\- Если хочешь, я могу купить тебе новый шарф, - предложил Хитсугая, забавляясь, как она медленно идет по дороге, придерживая ткань, больше никакой бешеной беготни, как раньше. Ее язычок выглядывал изо рта, когда она пыталась полностью сосредоточиться на новом шаге, и он наконец-то остановился, чтобы она смогла догнать его.

\- Но я хочу твой шарф, - заскулила Карин, смотря на него большими щенячьими глазами, как если бы он грозился забрать у нее любимую игрушку. Засмеявшись, он решил прекратить ее страдания, поднимая ее на руки, чтобы они смогли продолжить свой путь.

Они не сказали друг другу ни единого слова после этого, продолжая блуждать по улице, пока холодный снег таял на и щеках, отчего они загорелись алым румянцем. Он не сказал ничего, когда она укутала его второй половиной зеленого шарфа, защищая их обоих от холода. Как и она в свою очередь ничего не сказала, когда он купил себе небольшую порцию аманатто, хотя он не упустил из вида поморщившуюся недовольную гримасу на ее лице, когда он махом проглотил несколько долек. И никто из них не обращал внимания на любопытные взоры, брошенные в их сторону, восхищение красивым молодым человеком и милой маленькой девочкой, хотя он видел каждый из этих взглядов.

Они расположились в укромном месте в парке, уживаясь на замороженную лавку, Тоусиро смотрел, как заходит солнце, пока полусонная Карин прижималась к нему. Она спряталась за его руками, ближе придвинувшись к его груди, почти обнимая, чтобы согреться еще больше, и все так же удерживала в руках новый футбольный мяч. И каким-то образом он знал, что произойдет в следующее мгновение, когда он стал намеренно развязывать шарф, чтобы дать немного больше пространства.

Мгновением позже, Карин вернулась в свою прежнюю, повзрослевшую форму, ее одежда, благодаря стараниям и чуткому предвидению Урахары, была ей в пору. Если бы только он использовал свои дарования во благо чуть больше, забавлялся Тоусиро, чувствуя, как под его руками зашевелилось тяжелая фигура, и девушка чуть отодвинулась от него. И на краткий миг, он заскучал по ее теплу.

\- Эй, что произошло? – спросила Карин сухим и глухим голосом, кладя руку на голову, как если бы она для нее была совершенно новой. Присмотревшись к человеку, что стал для нее подушкой, и резко переместилась в противоположную сторону в потрясении.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Тоусиро?

\- Длинная история, - легко ответил он, зная, что правда только разозлит ее. Она же недовольно заворчала и посмотрела на него со странным блеском в глазах, затем девушка взяла себя в руки, неуверенно вставая на ноги.

Но подробности его появления подле нее могли подождать до тех пор, пока ужасная и раздирающая боль в ее голове окончательно не пройдет. И Карин почувствовала, как он встал позади нее, чтобы поддержать. Он по привычке взял ее за руку, забывая, что перед ним больше не та маленькая девочка, но его прикосновение не утратило былой нежности, и она сжала его в ответ. Потому что глубоко внутри, та четырехлетняя Карин знала, что он сделал ради нее, и возможно совсем немного влюбилась из-за произошедшего.

**Послесловие: **

\- Эй, Тоусиро, я знаю, что это прозвучит странно, но… почему у меня такое странное чувство, что я обязательно должна выйти за тебя замуж?

\- Просто это…совершенно другая история, правда. Давай оставим пока этот разговор.

Он старался изо всех сил, чтобы скрыть горящий румянец на щеках от смущенного выражения лица Карин.

10


End file.
